Razones para vivir
by Hina-Jae
Summary: Sasuke POV. Aún despues de su regreso a la aldea, no ha cambiado mucho, sigue pensando que todos son estúpidos menos él, ¿Podrá alguien cambiar su forma de pensar? No soy buena con las descripciones -.-' SasuHina ¡Entren!.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Desde el momento en que deje la aldea, en los tres años que estuve lejos de ella preparando mi venganza contra Itachi, luego de todo lo que hice, nunca llegue a pensar que me aceptarían nuevamente en Konoha.

Nadie le hizo mala cara a mi regreso y en lo más profundo de mí ser, me sentía realmente feliz. Todos mis compañeros me recibieron con los brazos abiertos y los que no lo eran también. Aunque, debo decir que, el hecho de que me sintiera feliz (aunque muy, muy dentro), no significaba que iba a cambiar mi forma de ser; pero al parecer todos lo entendieron.

Puedo recordar que en mi regreso solo di tres "gracias" y dos "disculpas", que espero que se vayan con ellos a la tumba.

**CAPITULO 1**

**Leyendo la mente del "enemigo"**

Ese día la Godaime me llamo muy temprano (como cosa rara) obvio que para una misión, en esos días se estaban generando algunos problemas político-sociales entre los países, así que en parte, esa era una de las razones por lo cual las misiones "desbordaban" de la oficina de la Hokage (literalmente), y la mayoría de ellas era de rango "A" y "S", aunque, por supuesto, eso no era un reto para mi.

Mientras me dirigía a presentarme a Tsunade-sama, iba sumamente distraído, por lo cuál me di cuenta muy tarde que alguien venia corriendo en dirección a mi; un segundo antes del impacto, mi "agresor" hizo un muy rápido movimiento que evitó el choque, pero al parecer también se dio cuenta tarde ya que perdió el equilibrio y calló al suelo, aunque me evitó muy bien. Me volteé para verificar quien era, resultando ser una de las Hyuuga, pero no recordaba su nombre.

_Sa-Sasuke-san, lo-lo siento mucho, venia distraída – dijo sin mirarme a la cara, aún en el suelo – de-de verdad que lo siento.

_No me pasa nada - dije con indiferencia, mientras mi lado "amable" me decía que la ayudara, así que le extendí mi mano.

Ella levanto su cara confundida, fue cuando pude notar que sus ojos estaban llorosos, lo que significaba que le había pasado algo momentos antes. Se decidió a tomar mi mano y se levantó; volvió a bajar la cabeza por unos segundos y la levanto nuevamente.

_Gracias, Sasuke-san – me dijo con una sonrisa que pude notar que era fingida.

_Hmp… - afirme yo con mi habitual indiferencia.

_Bueno… nos vemos luego – dijo y salió corriendo nuevamente.

Volví a lo mío, mientras pensaba… siempre repudie a las personas como ella, el tipo que da lastima, recordé su nombre: Hyuuga Hinata; en la escuela no la trataba (algo que no cambio actualmente) siempre la vi a ella como alguien inferior (igual que a los demás) , que yo recuerde, nunca hable con ella en ese tiempo, solo cuando regrese a la aldea y nos encomendaron una misión (en la que no hicimos mucho tampoco), aún así solo intercambiamos unas cuanta palabras sobre la misión , de resto "ni nos conocíamos". Cuando vi sus ojos llorosos me dio más "pena", "repulsión", "asco", como se diría?... no lo se, tampoco es que me importara saberlo.

_¡Al fin llegas, Sasuke! Algo muy raro en ti – me dijo Tsunade-sama al entrar en su oficina.

_Cuál es la misión esta vez Tsunade-sama? – le pregunte.

_Al parecer tienes apuro… vamos, eres joven! Apenas vas a cumplir los 18 – me dijo.

_¿Me llamo solo para eso? – insistí, no soporto cuando se andan con rodeos.

_Bien, bien, ya me dejo de juegos... Bueno, vayamos a lo serio.

_Eso esperaba – dije.

_Esta vez la misión es de rango B, escoltar a un Señor Feudal que últimamente ha sido víctima de amenazas, en la que una de esas, casi lo asesinan; no sabemos quienes ni que tipo de ninjas son sus agresores, así que debemos irnos con cuidado – me dijo con seriedad.

_Entiendo, ¿A donde se supone que debo escoltarlo?

_Será, a donde van a escoltarlos…- me insinuó.

_¿No voy solo? – pregunté.

_No, este va a ser un viaje un poco largo, no sabemos que pueda suceder, así que Shikamaru y Hinata te acompañaran. Al feudal va con sus hijos y quieren hacer un viaje por algunos lugares turísticos en el país del fuego, por el cumpleaños de su hijo menor, no sabemos cuanto tarden, así que deben estar preparados.

_Estoy seguro de que yo podría solo con una misión tan sencilla – dije algo molesto.

_Y yo también, pero estoy en la obligación de recordarte que Itachi sigue vivo y que no sabemos su ubicación, ni sus actuales planes, aunque Akatsuki haya sido casi eliminado, no significa que los demás no sean una amenaza para la aldea – me dijo más seria de lo normal, así que tuve que acceder.

_¿Cuándo partimos?

_Dentro de 2 horas – me respondió.

_¿Y los otros dos? – pregunté, ya que ellos no estaban presentes.

_Shikamaru y Hinata fueron informados ayer cuando tú estabas en tu misión.

_¿Y por qué no salieron de una vez? – pregunté con curiosidad, ellos podrían haberla hecho también.

_Porque el Señor Feudal insistió en que quería que lo acompañaras – me respondió sonriendo – ¿tienes alguna otra duda que desees aclarar?

_No, con su permiso – dije y me retire de la habitación.

Que patético, yo necesitando de la presencia de otros, algo totalmente falso, no lo necesite antes y ahora menos, cuando soy mil veces más fuerte que cuando empecé, si mi odiado hermano Itachi apareciera en cualquier momento, se que lo mataría fácilmente.

_Nee, Sasuke! – escuche.

_Hola Naruto – dije sin voltear, fue muy fácil diferenciar sus estruendosos gritos.

_¿Que misión te toco esta vez? – me preguntó.

_Una de rango B, escoltar a una Feudal – le respondí con pereza.

_Creo que Tsunade-baachan no nos esta tomando enserio últimamente – dijo él – Pero, iras tu solo, ¿cierto?

_Ya quisiera…

_Entonces… ¿quién es tu compañía? – me preguntó.

_Shikamaru y Hinata…

_Bueno, ¡Al menos no te aburrirás! – me dijo – hablando de Hinata… - dijo al parecer recordando algo – ¿no la has visto?

_Aproximadamente media hora atrás – le respondí.

_Ah sí?... Porque… me pareció haber sentido su presencia cuando hablaba con Sakura-chan y hace unos momentos me encontré a su hermana y me dijo que Hinata quería decirme algo hoy…

_¿Te le declaraste a Sakura? (otra vez) – deduje.

_Jeje, si pero me rechazó, aunque… al menos pude robarle un beso – dijo Naruto con picardía – ¡no pienso rendirme aún!

_Ya entiendo… - pensé en voz alta.

A Hinata siempre le gustó Naruto, era algo patético, todos estábamos concientes, menos Naruto, claro. Probablemente haya visto cuando él beso a Sakura y salio corriendo, que fue cuando casi tropezó conmigo.

_Y… qué es lo qué entiendes? – me pregunto Naruto.

_Que eres un estupido - le respondí como habitualmente.

_Tu eres el estúpido que tiene a la mitad de las chicas de a aldea tras de ti y no le para a ninguna... – me dijo con sarcasmo – oye Sasuke…

_¿Qué quieres?

_No será… que eres…- dijo insinuante.

_Ser qué? – le pregunté, me molesta cuando se hace el interesante y no termina de decir las cosas.

_Eres del… "Bando intermedio" – terminó de decir.

Me detuve al escucharlo, lo mire, cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir activando el Sharingan.

_No, solo pienso que el enamorarse es una perdida de tiempo – le dije algo molesto, pero ya era habitual que dijera esa clase de estupideces.

_Okey, okey ya entendí – dijo Naruto.

Hubo una pausa larga, mientras seguíamos caminando…

_Pero… estas en lo incorrecto… - hablo Naruto – no es una pérdida de tiempo… sino una pérdida de dinero – me dijo mientras me mostraba la rana en donde siempre guarda su dinero, que estaba casi vacía.

_Entonces no deberías gastar tu dinero en tonterías como esa, Naruto – le dije.

_No, pero es bueno regalarle algo a la persona que te gusta, la hace feliz, y si ella es feliz yo soy feliz… por cierto, Sasuke…

_Aja?

_Desde que nos empezaron a pagar por las misiones, nunca te vi gastando un solo centavo… ¿Qué has hecho con todo eso? – me preguntó con curiosidad.

_Quieres saberlo?

_¡Si, si, si!

_Guardarlo, obviamente…

_Eso, eso… quiere decir que… has guardado todo el dinero que te han pagado por todas las misiones!?

_Si, eso fue lo que dije, kitzune...

_Debes, debes… de ser MILLONARIO! Sin contar con todos los bienes que te dejo tu familia (que "en paz descansen")

_Y eso que?

_Jo jo jo - rió Naruto con picardía.

_Que?

_Nada… solo pensaba que… ya se a quien puedo acudir cuando no pueda pagar el "pan de mi mesa".

_No cuentes con ello - le dije.

_Que malo eres – dijo él – por cierto, me acaba de pasar una duda por la cabeza.

_Otra pregunta estúpida? – dije con sarcasmo.

_No tanto - me dijo.

_Qué es? – pregunte desinteresadamente.

_ Nadas más me preguntaba… como planeabas "revivir" a tu clan si ni siquiera piensas en enamorarte… No creo que le quieras dejar el trabajo a Itachi, o… al menos que seas Hermafrodita y nadie lo sepa ¿he Sasuke?

Hubo una especie de "Shock" en mi mente… nunca lo había pensado, pero de alguna forma estúpida, Naruto tenia razón por primera vez...

_Naruto-kun! – grito que interrumpió mis pensamientos.

_Shizune-neechan… qué pasa? – le pregunto Naruto, cuando ya se hallaba frente a nosotros.

_Llevo un buen rato buscándote, Tsunade-sama te quiere ver – dijo ella.

_Que hice esta vez? – pregunto Naruto.

_No es nada de eso, es otra misión – le respondió Shizune.

_Claro! Entonces voy - dijo el Shizune emocionado.

_Bueno, vamos rapido! Tsunade-sama debe de estar que explota – recomendó Shizune.

_Nos vemos luego Sasuke – se despidió Naruto mientras alcanzaba a Shizune – Ah! Y cuando veas a Hinata, dile que me busque luego, la estaré esperando para que me diga lo que me quería decir! – se volteó a gritarme cuando ya iba más lejos.

Cuando me hallé solo, seguí caminando sin un destino exacto, fue entonces que surgió un recuerdo en mi mente… todas las noches, alrededor de las once, la veía pasar corriendo frente a mi casa hacia alguna parte. Sí me llegue a preguntar hacia donde se dirigía, ya que no es normal ver pasar a alguien todos los días tan tarde, pero no tenía tanta curiosidad como para seguirla, cada quien tiene sus problemas; después de todo la vida de cada quien, es la vida de cada quien…

_CONTINUARA..._


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa! Aqui vengo de nuevo con la continuación de este humilde proyecto ^^ , leanlo, si les gusta dejen review y si no tambien, "la inspiracion surge más rápido si viene acompañada con reviews" (antiguo provervio chino XDDD). Espero esta continuacion les guste. Les recuerdo que Naruto lamentablemente no es mío, sino, este fuera un manga Shojo/escolar XDDD.

Aclaraciones:

POV Sasuke

- Dialogo -

_**-**Narración autora-_

**CAPITULO 2**

**Reemplazo**** de Pensamientos**

Faltaba poco más de media hora para partir a la misión, así que me prepare rápido, solo guarde en el bolso algo de ropa y agarre mis armas ninjas, entre ellas mi katana y algo de dinero, por si a caso.

Ya listo, me dirigí a la salida de Konoha para llegar puntual, según, Tsunade-sama iba a ir a despedirnos para explicarnos algunas cosas sobre a misión. Pensé que estaría solo al llegar ya que aún era temprano, pero vi a la Hyuuga allí sentada al pie de un árbol mientras su mirada se hallaba perdida, al parecer habia llegado mucho antes.

_Ah! Bu-buenas Sasuke-kun - me dijo sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de que me dirigía hacia ella.

Me quité el bolso y lo puse un poco más alejado de donde estaba la Hyuuga, y me senté igualmente a esperar, apoyándome del mismo árbol. Luego de unos minutos en silencio le dije.

_Naruto quiere que lo busques…

_ ¿Ah? – dijo, mientras me miraba sorprendida.

_Para que le digas lo que querías decirle, o algo así – dije sin voltear la cabeza, solo dirigí mis ojos hacia ella.

Pude notar que había bajado un poco la cabeza y su mirada se tornaba triste, como a punto de llorar. Nuevamente me llenó esa sensación de "lastima", y por unos segundos me recordó a mi antiguo yo… débil.

_Gra-gracias por molestarte en decirme… Sasuke-san – dijo ella "sonriendo" – se que eres de los que no les gusta estar de mensajero, así que lo siento… pero… creo que, por los momentos, quisiera… no verlo – dijo volteando hacia el otro lado.

Hmp! Ya lo sabia, no quería ver al usuranotokanchi porque lo vio justo cuando estaba con Sakura. Que cosa mas patética, pero aún así… siento que hay algo más… - (pensé en ese momento)

_Así que llegaron temprano – dijo Tsunade-sama mientras se acercaba junto a Shikamaru, un señor y una gran carroza halada por dos caballos.

Vi que Hinata se limpió los ojos con las largas mangas de su chaqueta y se levanto rápidamente, y casi al tiempo yo también.

_Ohaiyo gosaimazu Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru-san. – saludo Hinata, sonriéndoles como si no hubiera pasado nada.

_Ohaiyo Hinata, Sasuke – respondió la Godaime – él es el Señor Feudal que deben escoltar, Akinori Sonoda.

_Me da mucho gusto conocerlos - dijo Akinori – me han hablado mucho de ustedes, pero esto no sería una misión de escoltas, sino saben a quienes van a escoltar desde el principio, cierto? – Dijo, luego volteo hacia la puerta del carruaje que se había estacionado a pocos metros de nosotros – chicos! Salgan por favor!

Tras unos segundos vimos que salio de primero un niño pequeño, seguido de otro que se notaba que era un par de años mayor que el.

_Que sucede Otto-san? Dijo el segundo.

_Quería que conocieran a nuestros escoltas… y tu otro hermano? – pregunto a sus hijos, luego de que llegaron junto a él.

_Dijo que le da pereza salir – dijo el menor.

_Dile que salga ahora mismo, sino quiere verme molesto! – dijo el Señor Feudal.

_Siii, ya escuche, ya escuche…- se escuchó desde dentro del carruaje.

Seguidamente salio el sujeto, mientras bajaba perezosamente y con las manos detrás de la cabeza, gesto que me recordó a Naruto, por su apariencia me pareció que era contemporáneo a nosotros, justo Hinata se volteó a recoger su bolso, mientras el se dirigía hacia nosotros, se me quedo mirando y yo sin intimidarme lo miré con mi habitual frialdad, hizo un gesto de molesto aun mirándome. Cuando Hinata se reintegró, fue cuando desvió la mirada hacia ella, cambiando la expresión molesta por una, algo así como sorprendida.

_Bueno, ellos son Hinata-san y Sasuke-san, y ellos son mis tres hijos, el menor que está cumpliendo 5 años, Shisaku, el segundo de 12, Masaru y el mayor de 18, Kei – nos presento el Señor Feudal.

_Es un placer conocerlos – dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia y luego sonriéndoles – espero que nos llevemos bien.

_Hinata-neechan es muy linda, verdad Masaru-niichan – _dijo el menor inocentemente mientras se acercaba a Hinata y le agarraba la mano izquierda_.

_Sip, tienes razón – respondió este.

_Jaja – _rió ella con timidez_ – enserio lo creen? – _dijo Hinata al tiempo que se agachaba para estar más o menos al tamaño del pequeño y levemente sonrojada_ – hacen que me ruborice – _dijo ella dulcemente a los chicos_.

Hinata volvió a levantarse mientras les sonreía y los chicos de dirigían a su padre.

_El placer es todo mió – _dijo Kei haciendo una reverencia ante Hinata y algo sonrojado _– y, supongo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo con mis hermanos.

_Bu-bueno… a-arigato, Kei-san – _dijo Hinata, mientras sus pálidas mejillas se llenaban de rubor de la nada por lo que volteó_.

Que escena tan, tan… tan desagradable tuve que presenciar, ese tal Kei no me agrado desde el principio.

_Hinata, deja de hacer de cupido; hay cosas mucho más serias ahora - dijo Tsunade-sama entre carcjadas.

_Me alegra que les hayas caído bien, así creo que la misión será todo un éxito – dijo Akinori mientras se unía a las carcajadas de la Hokage.

_Hinata bajo la cabeza mientras acercaba su mano izquierda a sus labios en signo de timidez, su cara estaba totalmente roja, pero no se podía distinguir bien, ya que su largo cabello tapaba gran parte de los costados de su cara_.

_Tsunade-sama, no ibas a decirnos algo sobre la misión? – pregunto Shikamaru con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Bueno, no es algo muy importante, en realidad quería venir a despedir al Señor Feudal, lo único que debo decirles es que preferiblemente… - pauso Tsunade-sama – quiero que oculten sus identidades ninja, así será más fácil pasar desprevenidos, sean lo más normales posibles, y vistanse de acuerdo a la situación, lo que gasten se los repondré luego en el pago de la misión.

_De acuerdo Tsunade-sama – dijo Shikamaru.

_Y, Shikamaru, tu manejaras el carruaje - dijo ella.

_Que problemático...

_Alguna queja? – pregunto ella.

_Si, pero es parte de la misión de todas formas.

_Estos mocosos de hoy en día… - susurró ella, mientras una vena punzante se mostraba en su frente – Bien! Esta vez dejare todo en tus manos Sasuke, si algo sucede, tu serás el responsable.

_Aja – respondí perezosamente.

_Entonces, pueden partir, yo también debo retirarme, tengo cosas que hacer. Espero que les vaya bien y, Señor feudal, se que lo dejo en muy buenas manos – dijo la Godaime despidiéndose, mientras se daba la vuelta hacía la entrada de la aldea y se alejaba rápidamente.

_Bueno chicos, subamos – dijo Akinori dirigiéndose al carruaje para entrar; subió él y sus dos hijos menores, mientras que Kei se detuvo antes de entrar y se volteó hacia Hinata.

_Mi instinto de caballero dice que no debo permitir que una bella dama como tú camine tanto, así que te pido que también subas al carruaje Hinata-san – le dijo Kei, algo que me pareció totalmente patético.

_… No, no, muchas gracias Kei-san, no debo, es parte de mi misión – dijo ella sonrojándose.

_Aún así… insisto.

_Mu-muchas gracias Kei-san, demo… lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo.

_Demo…

_Además ya estamos acostumbrados, es parte de nuestro trabajo - le interrumpió ella.

_Bueno… si tú lo dices, bien – desistió Kei y entro en el carruaje.

Que escena más patética, pero supongo que es parte de su crianza.

El carruaje no iba muy rápido, caminamos por el mismo sendero por un buen rato, según Shikamaru, iríamos al este del país del fuego, donde, en una de las ciudades en la que el feudal tenía una mansión, se celebraría un festival. Solo fuimos atacados por un grupo de ladrones, cuando apenas llevábamos tres horas de viaje, antes de que pudieran hacer cualquier cosa los deje inconcientes, si no es que estaban muertos. Después de eso, nos montamos en el techo del carruaje, de allí se podía vigilar mejor.

En aquellos momentos en total silencio, pude notar que Hinata tenía una mirada triste y vacía, me parecía muy familiar, no se asemejaba en nada a la chica… dulce y sonriente (debo admitirlo) que se mostraba ante los demás, pero no me moleste en preguntar, no me gusta estar metiéndome en los problemas de otros, ni que otros se metan en mis problemas. Pero… por alguna razón… sentía una sensación muy extraña… mi instinto humano, la detallo sin mi consentimiento, la verdad es que, dándome cuenta, ella… tenía unos ojos cristalinos que llamaban mucho la atención, piel blanca y aparentemente suave, largo y azulado cabello como la seda, y sus gestos… coincidían con la delicadeza de su apariencia, realmente muy llamativa a los ojos de un hombre, parecía la descripción de un ser irreal…

Calló la noche muy pronto, así que nos vimos en la necesidad de acampar para continuar en la mañana.

Shikamaru y yo armamos nuestra tienda, y ayudamos a armar la de ellos; mientras Hinata se encargaba de inspeccionar los alrededores, también hicimos una fogata y ellos pusieron la cena.

_Solo ninjas de bajo nivel, pero ya no molestaran, no hay peligro – escuche decir a Hinata cando volvió de la inspección.

Todos cenamos en silencio; podía ver como Kei miraba de reojo a Hinata, me dio una sensación… no se como explicarlo, pero me molestaba de alguna forma… ¿Por qué?... una pregunta sin respuesta para mi. Seguidamente nos acostamos a dormir (no antes de la negación de Kei, al dejar dormir a Hinata en la misma tienda que Shikamaru y yo, pero aun así ella lo hizo ceder).

Eran alrededor de las diez y aún no había conciliado el sueño, me volteé a verla, dándome cuenta… era la primera misión en la que pasábamos la noche en la misma tienda, estábamos más cerca que nunca, en ese momento pude detallarla mejor… su rostro mostraba tanta paz y tranquilidad, pero… entre toda esa "tranquilidad" dejo asomar pequeñas lagrimas que resbalaban por su blanca piel… ¿Qué estaría soñando?, otra pregunta sin respuesta.

Sentía que ella era totalmente diferente a todas las demás chicas que solo me buscaban por mi apariencia o en su defecto por mi apellido, y cada vez que las rechazaba se pegaban más a mi, algo realmente insoportable y repugnante… pero, ella no; volviendo a mis recuerdos de escuela, ella era la única que no me miraba ni seguía, solo tenía ojos para Naruto.

Por unos momentos, al recordar aquello, sentí… envidia de él, algo más en lo que me ganaba, supongo que eso de que los hombres buscamos lo inalcanzable no es tan falso; aunque luego de lo que Hinata vio, tal vez hubiera oportunidad para… "alguien más"… cosa que me da una sensación de satisfacción, no estoy seguro del por qué, no debería sentirme así cuando Naruto es mi amigo, o más que eso, mi hermano, aunque no veo el porque se habrá fijado en el… tal vez es por que ella es diferente… y tal vez es porque ella puede ver la fortaleza y constancia de Naruto, mientras yo, a los ojos de los demás mis habilidades son por ser unos más del Clan Uchiha…

Pude "dormir", aunque mis sentidos estaban activos. Ya habría pasado de la media noche cuando sentí que Hinata salía de la tienda; pasó más de media hora, pero no había regresado ¿a donde iría tan tarde? Sabía que no era mi problema lo que estuviera haciendo, pero si le sucedía algo Tsunade-sama me culparía a mí, así que debía estar seguro de que se encontraba bien.

Salí de la tienda y agudicé mis sentidos, no estaba muy lejos del campamento. Me dirigí hacia donde su rastro me guió, con cuidado de que ella no pudiera detectar mi presencia. Cuando llegue me sorprendió un poco lo que vi, la zona donde ella se encontraba, estaba cubierta de un numeroso grupo de árboles al parecer cuidadosamente "rebanados". La busque con la mirada, y la vi sentada en la rama de un árbol considerablemente alto).

Me di cuenta de que su mirada se encontraba perdida, mientras que lloraba en silencio, me pareció que podía desfallecer en cualquier momento, se veía tan sensible y delicada, aun cuando lloraba su atractivo no desapareció, más bien era todo lo contrario… dude por unos segundos, pero decidí acercarme, sigilosamente, subí al árbol que estaba detrás de ella.

_Por qué lloras? – le pregunté.

Al escucharme se asustó y sorprendió aparentemente.

_Sa-Sasuke-san, cu-cuando llegaste? – Dijo aún sorprendida – si-siento… siento que me vea así – dijo secándose las lagrimas, mientras yo saltaba a la misma rama que ella.

_Y? – le volví a preguntar, aunque sabía cual era la razón de su tristeza, quería escucharla decirlo.

_N-no es nada, en serio…

La mire obviamente nada convencido y al parecer se dio cuenta, por lo que agrego…

_Es solo que… Hanabi ha estado mal estos días y estoy muy preocupada por ella…

_No eres muy buena para inventar excusas… – le dije y note como volteo al otro lado – entrenas todas la noches ¿cierto?, siempre te veo pasar frente a mi casa muy tarde, pero nunca pensé que fuera a entrenar – dije cambiando el tema, si no quería decirme nada, no iba a obligarla.

Me miro realmente sorprendida y note un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, por mi lado yo me encontraba confundido, nunca me importó saber la vida de los demás. ¿Por qué iba yo a preguntar por la de ella? Me sentía patético, pero ya había hablado.

_Si… pero sabes… - respondió por fin – es algo difícil cuando entrenas solo…

_Tal vez… yo pueda entrenar contigo – que rayos estaba diciendo?! – hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea, y sería muy interesante enfrentarme a un Hyuuga - que tonterías! Probablemente me vería como un estúpido.

_E-Estaría encantada de que me ayudases en mi entrenamiento - respondió, algo que me sorprendió a mí esta vez.

Sentí alivio, mi ritmo cardiaco aumento y pude sentir calor en mis mejillas, me levante al darme cuenta, y en esta ocasión fui yo el que volteó al otro lado. Estaba muy confundido, no era un comportamiento normal en mi, ella… ella me confundía!

_Etto, arigato, demo… creo que será para la próxima – dijo ella al tiempo que se levantaba – ahora estoy… algo cansada, mejor nos vamos a acostar antes de que se den cuenta de que no estamos, Sasuke-san.

_Tienes razón…

Mientras volvíamos a la tienda de acampar, ninguno habló y yo seguía nervioso… nervioso!? Por qué!? No era yo mismo, que patético!, como era que yo, Uchiha Sasuke, se había sonrojado ante la sonrisa de una chica. ¡Era sumamente patético! Es como si de un momento a otro, me tuviera bajo su merced…

_Continuara…_

¿Qué les pareció? dejenme saber sus opiniones y recomendaciones ^^ . Con los Reviews:

**adrifernan19:** gracias por comentar, me alegro de que te haya gustado, y espero que este tambien lo haga Xb.

**princezzhina-dark:** tu petición ha sido escuchada, espero te haya gustado, gracias por tu review, espero que continues siguiendo el fic hasta que las ideas se quemen en mi cabeza XD.

**kierinahana:** gracias por tomarte la molestia de dejar un review tan largo Xb. Si, ahora ya me siento mucho mejor y mi mente se ha aclarado ^^. Creo que con este capitulo se habran aclarado un poco tus dudas sobre la misión, aunque este es solo el principio; sobre Sakura... bueh... si te soy sincera (y espero no ofender a nadie, ya que es solo mi opinion) soy anti-Sakura, pero más adelante hablare sobre ella y su relación con Sasuke dentro del fic; Sasuke, al principio es algo "tapado" pero ya se dara cuenta (kukuku -u-), y Naruto... pues... Naruto es Naruto XD, ahora mismo no te podría decir, ya que este fic es completamente SasuHina, pero ya veré que hacer con el ^^ .


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aqui les traigo el 3er capi ^^, espero les guste. Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de leer mi historia y muchas más gracias a los que dejan reviews. Y ya saben, lamentablemente Naruto no es mío T^T.

Aclaraciones:

POV Sasuke

- Dialogo -

_**-**Narración autora-_

**CAPITULO 3**

**Pequeños Incidentes…**

No pasaron más de tres días cuando llegamos a una ciudad en el este del país del fuego, no tuvimos problemas con donde hospedarnos ya que el Feudal tenia una mansión allí, según ordenes de este, nos quedaríamos alrededor de una semana.

Esa semana se celebraba la fundación de la ciudad, por lo tanto esa noche harían el festival de apertura a la semana.

Apenas entramos, nos asignaron nuestras habitaciones, las cuales estaban en una especie de casa aparte de la mansión del Feudal. Lo primero que hice, fue dejar caer mi peso sobre la cómoda cama de mi habitación.

Aún me encontraba confundido; en los últimos días me sentía extraño… cada vez que estaba cerca de la dueña de aquellos ojos opalinos, mi corazón aceleraba, cada vez que me sonreía, mis mejillas se tornaban de un pálido color rojo; Era como si me estuviera controlando!... ¡Yo! Soy el que hacía (y hace) que otras se sonrojen con mi sola presencia; simplemente no podía aceptar el hecho de que… de que… sentía algo diferente por ella…

_Sasuke-san – escuché mientras tocaban desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Y hablando del rey de Roma!... era ella, su voz era inconfundible. Lo que al principio para mi fue un ruido más en el ambiente, se fue convirtiendo en una melodiosa canción que me volvía loco, era tan agradable pero a la vez tan tortuoso…

_Si, adelante – dije, intentando no alterarme y parecer lo más normal – que sucede? – pregunte al momento en que abrió la puerta.

_Etto… pu-pues… veras… - note como sus mejillas se coloraban, pero ya era algo distintivo en ella – como hoy… como hoy es el festival y tenemos que ir… debemos ir a comprar… los Kimonos…

_Los… kimonos? – repetí yo, algo fuera de base.

Que ridículo, rayos! ¿Porqué debería de usarlo? Entiendo que era una misión, pero… no! Me niego rotundamente!

_Re-recuerda que… Tsunade-sama… nos pidió que pasáramos desapercibidos, Sasuke-san – me recordó dulcemente.

¿Por qué?... ¿Porque oírla pronunciar mi nombre, me hacía sentir tanta atracción hacia ella?, sus... sus labios eran tan… atractivos!, y la timidez con que decía todo... rayos! Que tortura!

_Esta bien, ya salgo – intenté decir calmado, pero sentí que la presión no me dejo disimular muy bien mi cambio de aptitud.

_Sasuke-san… t-te encuentras, bien? – me pregunto con un tono de preocupación.

_Si, estoy bien, solo algo cansado – fue la primera excusa que se me ocurrió – estaré en la salida en cinco minutos.

_Bi-bien… En-entonces, te esperamos – me respondió, al momento salió, y cerró la puerta.

Solo tenía que tranquilizarme, antes era tan indiferente, pero ahora… le tomaba tanta importancia, que su presencia me ponía nervioso…

_Kimono… - volví a repetir en el silencio de mi habitación – bueno… aunque… pensándolo bien…

Pensándolo bien… Hinata no se vería nada mal en Kimono, oh dios! Ahora sonaba como un viejo pervertido… pero igual creo que es lo único bueno de todo esto… de verdad, quien lo creería... yo, Uchiha Sasuke, esperando ver a una "simple mortal" en Kimono. Me viera Itachi y seguro renegaría nuestros lazos.

Salí antes de que se me ocurrieran más cosas; los vi en la salida, Shikamaru, Hinata y la mujer que nos había recibido, algo así como el ama de llaves. Cuando íbamos por el centro de la ciudad nos separamos, hubo unas camisas que llamaron mi atención, mientras la señora fue con Hinata a elegir su Kimono; lo que por supuesto, significaba que yo no la vería con el puesto, si no hasta la hora del festival.

Faltaba una hora para las siete, hora en que empezaría el festival. Me fui a bañar (la casa podía ser bastante grande, pero solo habían dos baños), tardé alrededor de unos diez minutos bañándome, unos cinco vistiéndome y otros quince peinándome, después de todo, mantener el peinado, lleva su tiempo.

Ya estaba listo (llevaba un simple Kimono azul oscuro). Salí de mi habitación para ir a la sala de estar, justo iba a pasar frente a la puerta de uno de los baños, cuando esta se abrió de repente, me quedé totalmente pasmado al darme cuenta… Hinata, estaba frente a mis ojos, envuelta en una pequeña toalla que solo tapaba lo necesario. Ella también estaba pasmada, viéndome sorprendida a los ojos, mientras su cara se tornaba poco a poco en un rojo intenso.

El tiempo se había paralizado, mi corazón latía violentamente (y creo haber escuchado uno ajeno al mío). Pude sentir un calor en mis mejillas; además de que mi "subconsciente" se tomo la molestia de definir las perfectas curvas que no había notado antes por la chaqueta que siempre usaba, era tan, tan, TAN, OH! DIOS! Como decirlo!?... APARTE de eso, ya que estaba recién bañada, habían algunas gotas que caían lentamente por sus desnudos hombros, su cabello se veía más brillante de lo normal, sus mejillas que habían enrojecido por MI presencia y sus cautivadores ojos que simulan dos pequeñas lunas, todo la hacía ver de una forma un tanto erótica. Me dedique esos segundos a alabar tal belleza, nunca supe que tantas virtudes podían existir en un solo ser, o al menos, esa era mi forma de verla…

_Y-yo… - dijo ella rompiendo el silencio – go-gomenasai! – dijo casi inaudible y luego fue rápidamente a su habitación que se encontraba diagonal al baño.

Aún estaba impactado. Caminé lentamente hacia la sala de estar, cayendo pesadamente en uno de los sillones de allí.

Realmente esa escena me dejo sin habla, jamás en toda mi vida me sentí tan nervioso y tan atraído por una mujer… aaaah, no podía negarlo más. En l poco tiempo que habiamos estado juntos, pude aprender muchas cosas sobre ella, cada vez que le hacían un insignificante cumplido: se sonrojaba, entrenaba muy duro, y todo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba de ella, no era nada débil; se esforzaba cada vez más para ser mejor, no todas las personas entrenan todos los días, casi a media noche, cuando ya son fuertes, creyendo que aún les falta mucho para mejorar. Creo que eso era lo único malo de ella, se creía inferior a los demás, algo que por supuesto no era cierto. Yo mismo pude medir sus capacidades, me quede realmente sorprendido, poco más y llegaba a mi igual, es realmente una lastima que estimara sus capacidades.

Por primera vez me habia fijado de esa manera en alguien; por primera vez sentía que habia aprendido a querer los "defectos" de alguien, por primera vez, me… me habia ena…

_Sasuke-niisan! – escuche un grito sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras halaba de mi Kimono.

_¿Qué? ¿Cuando entraste? – le dije, era Shizaku, el hijo menor del feudal – ¿Ya son las siete? – me cuestioné, viendo el reloj de la pared que lo confirmaba.

_Hi, Sasuke-niisan, ya nos vamos – me dijo el pequeño.

No se por que, pero no podía comportarme indiferente ante el pequeño, realmente la forma en la que hablaba y se comportaba me resultaba… talvez, algo... ¿adorable?

_De acuerdo – le dije mientras le revolvía el cabello – entonces vayamos – dije al levantarme.

_¡Shizaku! ¡Otto-san te dijo que te esperaras! – dijo Masaru entrando en la habitación – ¿Qué te dijo sobre irrumpir de esa forma en los "aposentos" de otros?

_Q-que... que no debía?... pero es que nos íbamos a-a ir , y abandonaríamos a Sasuke-niisan y a Hinata-neechan – respondió el entre sollozos.

_Por supuesto que no lo íbamos a hacer, Shizaku, no podemos dejar a las personas que nos van a cuidar – le aclaró Masaru.

_Ah, ¿no? – preguntó en menor.

_No – le respondió exasperado su hermano.

_Pero, pero… y-y si se perdían?

_No te preocupes – dije agachándome hacía Shizaku – si nos perdíamos, mis sentidos me hubieran ayudado a encontrarlos – dije sin poder evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

_Y… eso se puede? Por que yo me he perdido muchas veces y nunca he podido encontrar el camino devuelta, siempre me encuentran primero - pregunto el con inocencia.

_Por supuesto, solo debes practicar – le respondí revolviéndole el cabello nuevamente.

_Konbanwa, Hinata-neechan, no te había visto, cuando llegaste? – dijo Masaru, a lo cual yo levanté la cabeza al escuchar el nombre pronunciado.

Ella me miraba sorprendida y creo que… feliz, habrá oído lo que dije?, se que es algo que haría una vez cada tres mil años, pero… POR KAMI! No había notado lo hermosa que-que se veía Hinata!

_Llevaba puesto un kimono plateado con gris que destacaban muy bien sus dotes y combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño de donde salían pequeños mechones del mismo._

_¿Y? ¿Qué les parece? – preguntó la ama de llaves apareciendo desde atrás.

_Hinata-neechan se ve muy linda – dijo Shizaku con gran inocencia.

_Si, te vez muy linda – reafirmó Masaru.

Su sola presencia me enloquecía y ahora… ME VIENE CON ESTO!... intente relajarme, no podía dejar llevarme por mis sentimientos.

_Te vez muy bien, Hinata… - dije intentando sonar indiferente, vi que me miro con sorpresa a la vez que su cara tomaba color, y tras unos segundos me sonrió, yo sentí como un calor se apoderaba nuevamente de mis mejillas, así que volteé para que no se diera cuenta.

_¿Qué esperan? ¿La foto? ¡Ya deben irse! – dijo la ama de llaves.

Afuera todos nos esperaban, la idea era pasar desapercibidos, así que uno de los sirvientes bajó en la carroza al Feudal y a sus hijos, hasta poco antes del final del camino para llegar a la ciudad, para caminar lo poco que quedaba de camino. Sentí como mis ojos eran llamados por la hermosa figura de Hinata… pero, ¿ahora que haría?... no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados…

_Sasuke – escuché. Cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado, estábamos entre un inmenso gentío que rodeaba los puestos de comida y algunos puestos de juegos – ¿te sientes bien? – era Shikamaru quien me hablaba.

_Si… - le respondí yo, obviamente nada seguro de ello.

_No lo pareces… no pareces tu mismo – me dijo muy insinuante – pero… de todas formas es problemático, así que mejor no sigo preguntando, de todas maneras tu sabrás… y ahora que? – me pregunto viendo a los demás, que se encontraban un poco alejados de nosotros.

_Supongo que lo que el Feudal diga – respondí caminando hacia ellos.

_Ah! Sasuke-san, quisiera que por favor estés pendiente de Shizaku, quiere ir a todos los puestos de juego y… - dijo el señor Feudal que pronto fue interrumpido por su otro hijo.

_Puedo ir con Hinata-neechan? – pregunto él.

_Claro, Masaru, si a Hinata-san no le molesta…- pregunto el Feudal.

_Por mi encantada - respondió Hinata dulcemente.

_Bien, gracias. Yo por mi parte, quedé con encontrarme con un amigo, y quisiera que Kei, tú lo conocieras, así que dejo nuestras vidas en tus manos, Shikamaru-san – dijo el Feudal a lo que Shikamaru asintió – llévenlos a donde ellos quieran, pero tengan cuidado – dijo él dirigiéndose hacia nosotros – a las 9:00 será el lanzamiento de fuegos artificiales junto al lago, cuando sea hora, vayan hasta allá para verlos en puestos de primera fila - dijo de forma que solo escucháramos Hinata y yo.

_¡Vamos! ¡Por aquí! – dijo el pequeño Shizaku halándonos a ambos por las mangas de los Kimonos, y alejándonos de los demás.

_¡Shizaku! ¡Hinata-neechan va conmigo! – ruño Masaru mientras nos alcanzaba y agarraba a Hinata por la otra manga, a lo que ella solo sonrió.

_Continuara… _

Y hasta aqui llega, por ahora, pienso subir un capitulo cada fin de semana, ya que el colegio me tiene ... Disculpenme si tengo algun error ortografico, intento no tenerlos, pero siempre hay algo que pueda pasar desapercibido. Bueno, les pido me dejen sus opiniones (no importa que, con tal se pueda hacer una buena ensalada xD) yo les contestare a todos. Con los reviews:

**princezzhina-dark:** gracias por comentar de nuevo ^^, pues... Sakura? jaja, no lo creo Xb, pero ya se dira más adelante, no creo que hable mucho de el por ahora, ya que esta historia se centra 99,9% en Sasu Hina XD. ¿Que te parecio este? Sasuke esta vez se quedo de piedra jajaja, espero tu proximo comentario!

**Fany D. Flowright**: Hola! y gracias por interesarte en mi proyecto Xb. Si, tal vez sea un amor un tanto rapido jaja, pero no se... creo que asi me gusta tambien XD. Espero que te haya gustado esta corta continuacion (a comparación de los otros), pero ya vendran más largos ^^.

**gaahina-4e**: jaja, si esa era la idea principal, es que sasuke es.. un poco... bueno, tu sabes XD, tenia que escribir un fic en el que el se enamorara, tenía muchas ganas .. Y kei, bueno, ya le mandaré un abogado por abuso de espacio personal XD.

**sofitcard**: gracias por tu comentario. No estoy segura de que escriba muy bien, pero intento hacer lo mejor que puedo!. Me gusta mantener la personalidad de los personajes (para mi nada de OCC, o por lo menos algo minimo), creo que asi puedes identificarte mejor con ellos que cuando les cambian radicalmente las personalidades (o esa es mi opinion). Saludos! espero tu review!

**adrifernan19:** Me alegro que te halla gustado, y si, Kei le dara unos cuantos dolores a Sasuke, aunque creo que no por mucho Xb.

**jezabell del desierto**: Hola, garcias por el review (en serio), me ha animado saber que tengo una fan XD; Estoy de acuerdo contigo (y espero no ofender a nadie) pero lo hombres pueden ser a veces (Inner: siempre ¬¬) algo lentos XD (lo se por experiencia -_-') ¿que te ha parecido este capitulo?, espero tu proximo coment.! y saludos tambien ^^.

**crhismas-machine**: Hola! gracias por dejar un review, y pues, aqui esta la conti, espero la hayas disfrutado!

Y a todos los que han leido pero no han dejado review, gracias igualmente, animense a comentar, prometo que no como gente XD (o por lo menos no a distancia Xb).


	4. Chapter 4

Konnichiwa! . ... Bien, hoy llego con la continuacion de este fic, como lo prometi es un capitulo semanal ^^ , ni más ni menos, o por lo menos por ahora. Mejor no me encadeno mucho ^^ , disfruten el cap, y ya saben... Na-Naruto, no es mio TT-TT , lo se, yo tambien estoy triste por eso, pero... ya no se puede hacer nada... Disfruten! (Inner: y por favor, no sean malitos y dejen un review X3)

Aclaraciones:

POV Sasuke

- Dialogo -

_**-**Narración autora-_

**CAPITULO 4**

**Declaración / Clausurando un amor imposible**

En una parte del recorrido, nos separamos, ya que los hermanos querían ir a lugares diferentes.

Shizaku me llevo hasta un puesto en donde habia que lanzar unos pequeños aros hasta unas botellas que estaban considerablemente lejos.

_¡Un premio por aro si haces que entre en la botella! – nos dijo el señor que atendía el puesto – ¡Te doy cuatro intentos!

_Mmmmm… - dude yo, para una persona normal, tendría que tener mucha suerte para poder ganar un premio allí, pero, obviamente para mi, no podría ser más sencillo.

_¡Quiero eso! – dijo Shizaku apuntando un pequeño juego de Shuriken y Kunai (falsos, por supuesto).

_¡Parece que el pequeño quiere ser ninja! - dijo el señor – ¡Vamos muchacho! Eres joven, no pierdes nada con intentarlo – me dijo.

_Bien – respondí yo con pereza, a lo que me dio cuatro aros.

_¡Vamos Sasuke-niichan! ¡Tú puedes! – dijo Shizaku animándome – ¡A por mis Shurikens!

Para no llamar mucho la atención, fallé el primero y el segundo.

_¡Todavía quedan dos oportunidades! – dijo Shizaku.

El pequeño era bastante positivo. Lancé los dos aros restantes simultáneamente, entrando directo a ambas botellas.

_¡Wow! – grito Shizaku - ¡Eres asombroso Sasuke-niichan!

_¡Que puntería! – dijo el señor asombrado.

_Aja… ¿Y el premio? – pregunte indiferentemente.

_Bueno … como acertó a dos botellas, pueden elegir dos regalos – respondió este al parecer forzadamente.

_¡Yo quiero mis Shurikens! – dijo Shizaku mientras el señor los agarraba del estante que tenías a su derecha – ¿Tú que quieres, Sasuke-Niichan? – me preguntó, lo cual me tomó desprevenido.

_No gracias, puedes agarrar el otro premio para ti - respondí yo algo conmovido.

_Mmmm… - articuló el pequeño, a mi parecer nada satisfecho con mi respuesta – ¡Ya se! Señor, ¿me puede dar ese? – dijo él señalando un peluche de un gato gris rayado con grandes ojos azules. ¿Para qué rayos un niño querría algo como eso? – Toma – dijo mientras me lo entregaba, yo estaba algo confuso – ya sabes… es para que se lo regales a una chica linda.

¿Cómo un chico de su edad sabría de semejantes cosas?...

_Yo…- dije.

_¡Así que aquí están! – Escuchamos desde atrás – ¡Mira Shizaku! Hinata-neechan lo ganó para mi – dijo él enseñando una bolsa transparente con agua, en donde se encontraba un pequeño pez dorado.

_Mmmm… ¡No importa! ¡Ahora yo también seré un ninja!, jajajaja – le respondió Shizaku mostrándole su juego de Shurikens, yo por mi parte estaba algo nervioso, ¿qué haría con el peluche ahora?...- por cierto Hinata-Neechan, mira lo que Sasuke-Niichan gano para ti - dijo mientras señalaba el peluche que yo tenía entre las manos.

Vi como sus mejillas tomaron color, yo sentí que las mías estaban igual…

_Pues, yo… - no sabía que decir, el pequeño, no tan "pequeño" (al parecer) me había puesto en una situación algo difícil.

_Gra-gracias Sasuke-san – dijo ella dulcemente recibiendo "mi regalo" mientras observaba el suelo, al parecer estaba apenada, cosa en la que yo no me quedaba atrás.

_Hmp - "afirmé" yo, y luego suspire agradeciendo internamente a Kami, porque al menos ella no me vio como un idiota.

_¿Deberíamos ir acercándonos al lago? – dijo Masaru interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado momentáneamente.

_S-si – respondió Hinata tímidamente – ya casi es hora.

Antes de llegar, nos cruzamos con el Feudal y su estúpido hijo Kei (que andaba con un humor de mala muerte), apenas llego empezó a "adular" a Hinata y ella sin decirle nada, solo le sonreía y se sonrojaba. Aunque no me guste admitirlo… estaba tan molesto… en resumen, ce-celoso… ¿¡Cómo rayos mantenía esa actitud frente a ese tarado!?, si no fuera porque sabía que debía mantener la compostura con nuestros clientes, hace mucísimo que me le hubiera tirado encima y lo hubiera dejado inválido como mínimo…

_¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un cabello hermoso? – dijo el en un momento, mientras tomaba un mechón de su cabello, lo que más coraje me dio fué que ella le hubiese sonreído de todos modos ante aquel atrevimiento.

Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, si volvía a presenciar una de esas escenas…

_Guarda la cordura Sasuke – escuché que me dijo Shikamaru de forma que solo yo escuchara.

_¿Mm? – me tomo tan desprevenido, que mi ira se esfumo de un momento a otro ante sus palabras, lo mire sorprendido, ¿acaso el?...

_Nos meteríamos en un gran lío con Tsunade-sama, sería realmente problemático si se entera de que el cliente fue atacado por uno de nosotros – me dijo nuevamente en un tono bajo.

_Bien…- dije yo de forma forzada, mientras mi ira volvía a surgir.

Luego de unos segundos (los cuales yo use para maldecir de todas las formas a Kei internamente), empezaron lo fuegos artificiales, pero estaba lo suficientemente molesto como para no importarme mucho una estúpida exhibición de fuegos artificiales… aunque de vez en cuando mis ojos volteaban a ver a Hinata, ella… sus expresiones… primero se veía sorprendida y luego alegre, parecía una pequeña niña que acababa de ir aun parque de diversiones por primera vez, aquello solo agraciaba mas a su belleza, demostraba tal inocencia que realmente, si no fuese por su bien formado cuerpo, cualquiera creería que no había pasado la preadolescencia.

Pude notar que ella también volteaba a verme, pero siempre que lo hacía, inmediatamente apartaba la mirada para evitar la mía… aquello me molestaba un poco, así nunca podía saber lo que pensaba… aunque creo que no podría entenderla de todas formas aunque no lo hiciera: si en algo estaba de acuerdo con Shikamaru, era que las chicas son muy difíciles de entender, nunca sabes lo que están pensando o que piensan hacer, son un lío total, es realmente "problemático", aunque… esta vez si estaba decidido a entenderla aunque fuera un poco, si pretendía algún día declararme, debía de hacerlo…

_¿Te vas a quedar allí parado? – escuché que dijo Shikamaru tras de mi, cuando caí en cuenta, lo fuegos artificiales habían cesado y casi todo el mundo se había ido.

Le pase por un lado, sin decirle nada, no estaba en mis cabales, estos últimos días había estado muy distraído. Alcanzamos pronto a los demás, pero solo estaban el Feudal y sus dos hijos menores.

_¿Donde estan Hinata y Kei? – pregunte a Shikamaru forzando mi voz de indiferencia.

_Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta antes – me respondió con la misma cara de siempre – se separaron del grupo poco antes de que acabaran los fuegos artificiales …

_Y… ¿A donde fueron? – insistí.

_No lo se, Kei dijo que tenia que hacer algo importante, así que eligió a Hinata como escolta – terminó el.

_Ese bastardo – susurre, mientras veía hacia todos lados, como si esperara a que salieran de la nada – se hace tarde, voy a buscarlos, si sucediera algo, yo tendría la culpa – use como excusa dando la vuelta, intentando parecer como si no me importara.

Percibí el chakra de Hinata, no se encontraban muy lejos. Mientras ocultaba mi presencia, me adentré en el bosque, había un pequeño camino, pero preferí los árboles para no ser descubierto, el camino llegaba hasta unas escaleras, cuando llegué a arriba, ocultando aún mi presencia, pude verlos, al parecer ellos apenas habían llegado...

_K-Kei-san… ¿No deberíamos regresar ya? – preguntó Hinata dulcemente.

Entonces cuando ella decidió caminar el… bastardo ese!, la tomo de la mano, ella se giro sorprendida y yo estaba que salía de mi escondite para golpearlo…

_¡Tengo… tengo algo que decirte! – pronunció él, yo luche contra mi mismo para no aparecer de la nada y hacer el ridículo.

_Bu-bueno... – le respondió ella mientras se sonrojaba por aquel bastardo (algo que me dio más coraje) – Yy q-que es? – le preguntó mientras le sonreía.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué le sonríe a él? ¿Qué tenia él de especial para que le sonriera?... ¿¡Y por qué yo me hago estas estúpidas preguntas, aún cuando sé de sobra que ella le sonríe a todo el mundo!?... Y también… ¿Para qué? Cuando ya se la razón… ¡Maldición! ¡Estúpidos celos!

"_Entonces estas consiente de que tienes un rival?_" – dijo una voz en mi mente – ¡Pero claro que estoy consiente! ¿Como no? ¡Cuando el idiota ese, lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora es acosar a Hinata!... ¡Y ella!... como es tan... inocente… no ha caído en cuenta de que…

_¡Me gustas, Hinata-san! – Dijo el idiota – ¿Podrías cederme el honor de salir contigo? – preguntó él… ¡Por Kami! ¡Que cursi!

Pero… aún faltaba la respuesta de Hinata, realmente lo que el idiota pensara, no tenía la más mínima importancia, si no, la respuesta que Hinata diera, que por cierto mostraba una cara muy sorprendida y muy sonrojada, parecía en shock, y antes de que ella dijera nada, vi como él llevaba su sucia mano a la hermosa cara de Hinata. ¡Claro que ya se estaba pasando de la raya! Podía darlo por muerto u hospitalizado, yo no permitiría que fuera más lejos. Pero antes de que ambos hiciéramos nada, ella reaccionó…

_¡Espera! – dijo ella cerrando lo ojos. Entonces cuando los volvió a abrir, unas pequeñas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos opalinos – es-estoy realmente feliz, es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mi… - declaró ella, lo que hizo que me sintiera preocupado – pe-pero… no puedo aceptar sus sentimientos, lo-lo siento mucho – dijo ella haciendo una reverencia, yo me alegre al escucharla.

_¿Por qué? – insistió él.

_E-es que… no puedo… - respondió ella levantándose, pero con la cabeza gacha, parecía que se sentía culpable.

_Solo… solo si me dices la razón exacta, yo renunciaré a mis sentimientos y no lo mencionaré jamás – dijo él, lo cual me pareció justo.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, y tras unos segundos de, al parecer, pensarlo, respondió…

_Hay… hay alguien que me gusta… él… él es una gran persona, y aunque todavía no lo sepa, realmente me gusta mucho, pero no he tenido el valor de decírselo.

_Ah… entonces es eso… hay alguien que ya tomó tu corazón – dijo él notablemente decepcionado.

_Si… se podría decir que si… de verdad lo siento mucho – dijo Hinata – Te... ¿Te molestaría que fuéramos amigos?

_Bueno… aunque no lo aparente… siempre cumplo mis promesas, así que… esta bien, amigos... - respondió el con cara de "no es lo que esperaba, pero si no hay de otra…"

Entonces… fue cuando me di cuenta de… lo que ella acababa de decir momentos antes… el pequeño sentimiento de alegría que había surgido, se desvaneció… mientras que era remplazado por los celos, la ira, el dolor y… la tristeza… sentimientos que nunca habían surgido tanto efecto en mi desde el día en que vi morir a mi clan con mis propios ojos, aunque después de eso, había podido "desaparecer" todo tipo de sentimientos con mi frialdad. Por primera vez, desde aquel suceso, sentí como una lágrima resbaló inconscientemente por mi mejilla. Ya no quería estar más tiempo allí. Me escabullí ocultando mi presencia y sin pensarlo dos veces me fui a la mansión.

Me tiré bruscamente sobre la cama de mi habitación... ¿Cómo?... ¿Cómo me habia olvidado de tal cosa?

Yo… desde el principio, no, mejor dicho, desde mucho antes de que me fijara en Hinata, siempre tuve un rival… Mi mejor amigo y prácticamente… hermano, Naruto, el idiota ese, siempre se llevaba una hermosa sonrisa de Hinata, aún cuando hiciera la más grande estupidez, si, es verdad, puede que Hinata le sonría hasta a la roca que tiene en frente, pero las de Naruto, aunque me cueste decirlo… eran especiales, solo para él, al igual que su corazón.

Mi poca esperanza… desapareció con sus palabras: "…realmente me gusta mucho...", es doloroso recordarlas. Solo me afirman que haga lo que haga, no haré cambiar sus sentimientos, que… la primera y única chica de la que realmente me he enamorado… es inalcanzable para mí.

Irónico… yo, el "gran Sasuke", el que tiene a todas suspirando por él… enamorado por primera vez de la más hermosa flor, y es un amor no correspondido… creo que ya entiendo, por mucho que me moleste admitirlo… que de una forma u otra, entiendo a Sakura…

Me siento confundido y especialmente molesto, ella… "amigos"… no creo que pueda soportar que me dijera algo así, lo mejor que podría hacer ahora, es alejarme de ella, prefiero quedarme así a que ella misma me haga saber que no tenemos ni la más mínima posibilidad, ya que su corazón pertenece al idiota de Naruto; si… la cruel realidad, pero… ¿Cómo le puede gustar alguien como él?... no entiendo que es lo que puede tener él que lo haga mejor que yo…

No quiero ni verla, se que ella no tiene la culpa, pero es demasiado doloroso…

Ahora me siento más vacío que nunca…

_Continuara…_

Sih... hasta aqui, por ahora, un Sasuke algo depre... pero bueh... no todo pueden ser Hinatas recien bañadas XDDD... Espero por sus opiniones ^^ y disculpen si tengo algun error (Inner: querras decir Horror ortográfico ¬¬) si, eso mismo -_- ... ignorando a mi otro yo, gracias a todos los que leen, y a los que dejan reviews, así como ustedes se toman la molestia en dejar un review, yo los respondo ^^:

**princezzhina-dark: **no tanto como pervertido... bueno, si, pero no lo podemos culpar, esta en medio florecimiento de hormonas XD. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, me hace mucha ilusión *-* ... XD... spero este tambien te guste ^^ .

**gaahina-4e:** Bien, tu haces la orden y yo la firmo XD. A mi tambien me parece romantico lo de los fuegos artificiales (tal vez lo escribi por eso? o por torturar de alguna manera a Sasuke? Xb, no lo se JaJa ) Si, sera un buen padre ¬.¬... o tal vez sea esteril? XDDD

**adrifernan19:** ¡**O-****O**! (algo así XD) Gracias por tu apoyo ^^ . Mientras alguien me deje reviews yo continuare con la historia ^^ .

**Sayuri_Koitsumi:** Hola!, muchas gracias por animarte a comentar (soy feliz X3). Sobre a tu pregunta: En Japon los niños/adolescentes, tienden a llamarles a sus mayores (jovenes más que todo) con la terminacion nii-chan o nee-chan (respectivamente significa "hermano mayor" y "hermana mayor"), y se utiliza aunque no tengan relaciones consanguineas. Espero haber aclarado tu duda y espero tu proximo comentario ^^.

**angela-hinata:** Mi manera de escribir? enserio? gracias (-/-)... creo que ya se me subieron los humos XD (Inner: tu tambien te emocionaste con el "XD"... ¬`¬) No, es cierto!... bueno... tal vez si XDDD. Agradesco mucho tu comentario, espero disfrutaras este capi, espero tu prox review ^^.

Y todos lo que no comentaron, Animense! (y animenme a mi tambien -.-') Jajaja. Igual aprecio que lo leean desde las comodidades de sus casitas XD, pero nada cuesta un review *.* (Inner: por dios! ya corta con eso! -`´-) Bueno... ah! si, debo informar, que este fic va a ser más o menos de unos 9 o 10 capis, no creo que se exceda de eso... pero quien sabe, ese es el numero que tengo en mi cabecita xb.

Gracias a todos nuevamente y saludos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola Hola! Como estan?. Esta vez me tarde un poquito más, por razones que ni siquiera quiero recordar (Inner: Una semana en un pueblo y SIN internet, es como estar en una horrible pesadilla -.-'). Gracias a todos por su apoyo y sigan comentando! ^.^ . Sin más habladurías, aquí les dejo la continuación.

Aclaraciones:

POV Sasuke

- Dialogo -

_**-**Narración autora-_

**CAPITULO 5**

**Dolorosas decisiones/ aclaración del "problema"**

Lentamente los rayos del sol alumbraban la habitación en el transcurso del amanecer. Apenas había podido dormir en toda la noche, mis pensamientos no me dejaron y aún cuando cerraba los ojos su imagen era lo único que me venía a la mente; solo en aquella habitación… "solo"… interesante palabra.

Aún cuando mi corazón me decía: "…Ve tras ella…", mi mente me decía: "…No lo hagas…"; la irónica pelea entre el corazón y la razón. En este caso… el razonamiento ganó la batalla; aunque no era lo que quería, ella… si ella no hubiera dicho aquello… pero ya no puedo hacer nada, no puedo simplemente tomar en cuenta mis sentimientos e ignorar los suyos…

Luego de haber pensado toda la noche, llegue a una especie de acuerdo conmigo mismo, con todo el dolor que puede llegar a sentir una persona… obligarme a olvidarla, así que, por ello… el contacto visual estaba totalmente prohibido.

"…Si solo ella no lo hubiese dicho…" – me repetía una y otra vez, pero... ya había tomado una decisión.

Aunque me sentía vacío, mi cuerpo se mostraba realmente pesado, como si estuviera cargando con un inmenso karma, y aún así, me levanté y me vestí, tenía que hacerlo. Miraba hacia la puerta con gran desilusión, se podría decir que tenía una especie de "temor", al saber que al salir tras ella, me la encontraría y lo único que podía hacer era ignorarla.

Tras haberme preparado, como quien dice: "física y mentalmente", me decidí a salir. Había mucho silencio, debían de ser alrededor de las siete de la mañana, apenas y se escuchaba las pisadas que iban de aquí para allá en la mansión principal, del servicio lo más seguro, porque para que los hijos del Feudal estuvieran despiertos a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, tendrían que haberse acostado a las siete del día anterior (lo cual no hicieron, obviamente).

Me movía pesadamente por el pasillo, hasta que llegué a la sala de estar, ví a Shikamaru sentado viendo hacia fuera, y… para mi GRAN pesar, también estaba ella, quien sonrió al verme, cosa que fue casi una puñalada para mí. Por otro lado, me sentía feliz y molesto con ella, sabía que Hinata no tenía la culpa, lo sabía, pero igual sentía un extraño rencor hacia ella.

_Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Sasuke-san – decía ella con su melodiosa y tortuosa voz.

_Ohaiyo – dijo Shikamaru con su característica pereza.

_Hjm – respondí yo con frialdad, evitando ambas miradas.

Seguí hacia la salida para ir a dar una vuelta, ya que si me sentaba con ellos tendría que estar cerca suyo, lo cual estaba tratando no hacer. Justo cuando iba llegando a la salida de la mansión, me encontré con el estúpido Kei, una de las últimas personas que deseaba ver en esos momentos. Nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro por unos segundos, yo con mi cara de "que no tienes nada mejor que hacer" y el con la suya de "soy un idiota", tras ese corto lapso empezamos a caminar al mismo tiempo, él también se dirigía a la salida, yo pensaba ir a dar una vuelta en la ciudad para alejar mi mente de todo lo que tenía que ver con Hinata, así que tendría que aguantar su presencia hasta llegar a la ciudad.

_Tu y yo... empezamos mal, ¿no crees? – me dijo el luego de unos momentos en total silencio – no es que me caigas mal ni nada parecido, es solo que tu actitud me parece muy pesada.

_Mmm… - fue mi respuesta.

_Eso es exactamente a lo que me refiero… - me dijo – deberías ser mas sociable si quieres caerle bien a la gente, hablas muy poco.

_Y tu hablas deasiado – le respondí esta vez.

_Hasta que hablas y es para hacer un comentario sarcástico, supongo que… algo tiene que ver con tu crianza, pero ese no es mi problema – dijo y luego dio un largo suspiro como de rendición.

_Lo mismo digo - le volví a responder.

El tipo no era tan desagradable, supongo que lo único que me molestaba era que se la pasara tras Hinata, pero a decir verdad… me empezaba a caer bien, después de todo, Hinata lo había mandado a freir espárragos, así que ya no era ningún tipo de amenaza, a demás de que yo la debía olvidar.

_Creo que empiezo a entender la frase de: "todo lo que digas será usado en tu contra", bien… entonces no hablare más.

Esbocé una sonrisa, se comportaba como un niño malcriado, me recordaba un poco a Naruto…

_¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¿¡Acaso tengo cara de payaso!? – grito él.

_Eres muy escandaloso - respondí a sus gritos, definitivamente… se parece más a Naruto de lo que pensaba.

_¿¡A QUIEN LE LLAMAS ESCANDALOSO!?

_Pues a ti, ¿vez a alguien más gritando?...

_¿¡Que acaso no tienes un mínimo respeto por tus mayores!?

_No.

_Parece que no te hubieran educado… ¡teme!

_Solo… me recordaste a alguien – no pensé al decirlo, en realidad no se ni por que lo dije, no es mi costumbre pensar en voz alta.

_Ah, ¿sí?... ¿¡A quien!? – me preguntó de inmediato, cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz – ¿A quien? ¿A quien? ¡Dime! – me preguntó insistentemente al ver que no respondí.

_A… - dudé yo – un amigo... – respondí, suponiendo que si no lo hacía, me iba a molestar hasta que lo hiciera.

_Mmmm… ¿y en que me parezco? – me volvió a preguntar.

_Pues… en la personalidad, supongo... - dije con sarcasmo.

_¡Jojo! Entonces debe de ser un gran chico, y tan apuesto como yo, jeje- tal vez ni entendió, cada vez me recordaba más a Naruto.

_A decir verdad… tienes cierto parecido en el físico – deduje yo al observarlo mejor – solo que su color de cabello es amarillo, ojos azules y tiene seis marcas en la cara.

_¿Seis marcas en la cara? – preguntó como dudando – ¿no es eso un poco extraño?

_No lo notarías mucho si lo llegaras a conocer.

_Jaja, tienes un sentido del humor pesado, pero… me empiezas a agradar.

_Hjmp – fue la respuesta que le di.

_¿Qué acaso no te sientes honrado?

_¿Y por qué habría de estarlo? ¿Gano algo con eso?

_Me empiezo a arrepentir de lo que dije … oye… ¿¡en que momento llegamos a la ciudad!?

_Hace como un minuto – le respondí.

_Sabelotodo, por cierto… ¿A qué venías a la ciudad?

_A nada – dije con indiferencia.

_Bien… yo tampoco… y si nadie va a hacer nada, ¡supongo que podemos hacer nada juntos! - dijo él estúpidamente.

_Aja...

No era una mala persona después de todo…

Al final terminó agradándome el tipo. Cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado casi dos semanas; pude lograr parte de mi cometido, la evite todo ese tiempo, la parte que no pude lograr fue olvidarla. Cada vez era más doloroso y lo peor era que, cada vez que la veía, sentía que me enamoraba más, además, al parecer, ella se estaba dando cuenta. Cada vez que me hablaba hacía como si no la hubiera escuchado y me iba; cuando necesitaba decirle algo sobre la misión se lo decía a Shikamaru para que él se lo dijera a ella.

El jueves de la segunda semana, emprendimos nuevamente el viaje, dirigiéndonos esta vez al sur del país del fuego, en donde se encontraba uno de los parques de atracciones mas grande del mundo, el cual recién había abierto. Pasados dos días, llegamos sin ningún inconveniente. Esto ya se me estaba haciendo muy extraño, según la Godaime, el Feudal había sido víctima de amenazas muy seguidas, pero hasta ahora solo nos habíamos enfrentado a unos "ninjas" de lo más patéticos, y unos cuantos ladrones.

Al llegar, nos quedamos en la mansión de un amigo del Feudal, el cual tenía una hija de nuestra edad llamada Azumi, quien por cierto se me pego como una lapa desde que llegamos. Esa misma tarde, luego de que acomodáramos nuestras cosas, me fui a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, luego de un rato me senté en unos bancos, necesitaba despejar mi mente, eso de estar reprimiéndome para dejar a un lado mis sentimientos era bastante estresante, para evitar pensar en algo relacionado, debía estar haciendo alguna otra cosa.

_¡Sasuke-kun! – escuche de una voz chillona.

_Me voy – dije levantándome, quería estar solo.

_¡E-espera! – gritó ella tomándome del brazo, yo inmediatamente me solté – ¡No tienes que ser tan grosero!, solo vine a hacerte compañía.

_No gracias, no la necesito – le respondí y luego le di la espalda para alejarme de allí.

_¡Vamos! ¡No seas así! – Dijo… o más bien gritó – no debes tratar mal a quien te esta dando techo – objetó mientras se me pegaba a un lado.

_Tú no me das techo, es tu padre. Además, si quisiera, dormiría afuera, ya estoy acostumbrado.

_Bueno, pero yo también vivo allí, y lo que es de mi padre también es mío…

_Adiós – le dije de nuevo, sucesivamente me fugué dejando una nube de humo.

_¡Nooo!... ¡Se me escapo otra vez! – _se dijo ella con rendición_.

_Hinata se encontraba sentada en el patio de la mansión, viendo como corrían los hijos del feudal mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos… definitivamente se había dado cuenta de que Sasuke la estaba evitando._

_"¿Habré hecho algo que le molestara?" – _se preguntaba así mism_a.

_Pero ningún recuerdo le llegaba a la cabeza, no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que podría haber hecho._

_¿Hinata-san? ¿Te sucede algo?... te vez muy seria.

_Kei-san – _dijo ella algo fuera de base_ – n-no, nada, solo estaba pensando.

_Mmmm… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? – _dijo él sentándose al lado de Hinata_.

_Sí, por supuesto.

_Pues… no se si es mi imaginación o que, pero… - _dudó, pero finalmente dijo_ – de casualidad... ¿Sasuke y tú se pelearon? No es que me importe, pero parece que la relación del grupo cortara con ustedes dos...

_Veras… e-eso es lo que no se – _respondió ella con un dejo de tristeza_ – hace un tiempo que no me habla y no se la razón.

_"¡Ese estúpido de Sasuke!, ¿no tiene nada mejor que hacer que preocupar a una bella dama?" – _pensó Kei, y luego de unos momentos, dijo_ – ¿Y por qué no se lo preguntas?

_¿Pre-preguntarle? – _repitió Hinata sorprendida._

_¡Sí! ¡Preguntarle! – _afirmó él_.

_N-no sería capaz…

_¿Por qué no?

_E-es que… me da un poco de vergüenza – _dijo Hinata sonrojándose un poco, con la cabeza baja_ – además… si solo fuera una confusión, no sé que le diría luego…

_Pues… yo no le veo nada de malo, ¿es que acaso no quieres arreglar las cosas con él?

_Sí, pe-pero…

_Es algo simple, solo debes aprovechar el momento en el que esté solo, y le preguntas con naturalidad si es tu imaginación o es que te está evitando, así se verá obligado a responder.

_Sabes Kei-san… creo que tiene razón, gracias – _dijo Hinata junto con una de sus hermosas sonrisas._

_No hay de que...

_"Le preguntaré esta noche, hoy le toca hacer guardia a Shikamaru-san, así que no habrá problema… sea lo que sea que haya hecho, espero que me disculpe, no me gusta estar de malas con nadie y… menos con él…"- _pensó Hinata._

Entré con normalidad a la mansión, pase por la sala en donde la ví, tan hermosa como siempre. Sentí como clavó su mirada en mí cuando entre como si nada, creo que me iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento el hijo menor del Feudal entro corriendo llamándola, yo aproveché y pase directo hacia mi habitación. Cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí, me encontré con una desagradable sorpresa…

_Hasta que al fin llegas Sa-su-ke-kun – dijo la misma que me había estado molestando durante la tarde, Azumi.

_Sal – le dije sin rodeos mientras dejaba mis cosas encima de la mesa de noche.

_¿Por qué? No seas tan grosero, ¿es que no quieres estar conmigo?, muchos otros mueren por estarlo – dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo.

_No – su simple presencia me molestaba – sal – le repetí.

_¿No te das cuenta de la situación? – insinuó ella soltándome del brazo, posándose frente a mí, y pegándose cada vez más.

_No, solo quiero que te vayas – le dije con serenidad.

_¡Vamos! Yo soy una mujer, con linda cara y buen cuerpo, y tu un hombre con lindas facciones… ¿sabes lo que podemos hacer?, estamos solos y nadie se enteraría… - dijo tomando mi mano y llevándola a su cintura, mientras que con su otra mano jalaba mi camisa dejándola un poco más baja a mis hombros y dejando un poco al descubierto mi pecho.

Pero no sentía nada, no me provocaba ninguna atracción, podría ser una mujer, pero ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones a Hinata. De igual manera, ahora no era un hombre que se acostara con cualquiera; es más, mi paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, pero si simplemente le decía que se fuera, no lo haría, era una persona molestamente insistente, así que decidí seguirle el jueguito, para luego darle un susto y que me dejara en paz de una buena vez.

Ví que con su otra mano empezó a bajar el rache de su chaqueta, antes de que lo terminara de bajar completo, di un rápido movimiento dejándola contra la pared, mientras mantenía sus brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza y amarrados e inmóviles por la opresión de una de mis manos, mientras la otra se situaba en sus caderas.

_Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez alguien como tú, podría alcanzar mis expectativas… - le dije a unos escasos centímetros de su rostro, luego me acerqué a su oreja y le dije casi en un susurro y con la voz más provocativa que pude poner – ¿Quieres probar algo de mi carne?

Sabía que ya la tenía, ahora era el momento donde entraban mis habilidades, sería pan comido usar el sharingan contra la chica y dejarle un pequeño trauma, pero… en ese preciso momento escuché el ruido de una taza rompiéndose en el lugar de la puerta, inmediatamente giré mi cabeza hacia el lugar de donde provino aquel sonido… nunca pensé que podría querer morir con tantas ganas…

_Lo-lo siento – dijo ella mirando al piso y luego salió corriendo sin decir nada más.

Si, ella, la chica de la cual me había enamorado, la misma Hinata en persona me había visto en aquella situación tan comprometedora. Yo solté a el estorbo ese y me acomodé la camisa para ir inmediatamente tras ella, eso no podía quedar en un mal entendido y menos siendo ella quien nos vio. Pero antes de que me pudiera ir, sentí como me agarraban de la camisa.

_¿A donde vas? ¿Qué pasa con nosotros? – dijo ella estúpidamente.

_¿Nosotros? – le repetí con ironía – NUNCA hubo un "nosotros" – le dije con una frialdad extrema, soltando con brusquedad su mano – nunca me acostaría con una persona tan repulsiva como tú – estaba tan molesto y frustrado que automáticamente active mi sharingan, tal vez esa era la razón de que mirara con temor.

Después de eso salí lo más rápido que pude guiado por su chakra, ya no se encontraba en la mansión, entonces fue cuando salí a las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Cómo alguien podía llegar tan lejos en tan solo un par de minutos?, bueno, para nosotros no hay prácticamente nada imposible, pero aun así…

Había llegado al lugar en donde ella se encontraba. Estaba apoyada contra un árbol, abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía su cabeza en el espacio que quedaba…

_Hinata… - dije acercándome lentamente.

_Vete… por favor…

_Pero… ¿por qué? – le pregunté, la verdad apenas estaba cayendo… ¿por qué se había puesto así?

_Ya no quiero… no quiero… - mencionó entre sollozos.

_¿De qué estas hablando? – le pregunte intentando aparentar sereno, pero en realidad me destruía verla así.

_Bien… si no te vas tu, me iré yo – dijo levantándose.

Pero antes de que pudiera irse, la tome de la muñeca intentando no hacerle daño y la jale de tal modo que quedara entre el tronco del árbol y yo. De un momento a otro sentí como la palma de su mano golpeaba con fuerza mi mejilla izquierda.

_¿¡Acaso le haces lo mismo a todas las chicas que conoces!? – me "gritó" con lagrimas en los ojos. Yo solo la miraba algo sorprendido con mi mano encima de mi mejilla, esa cachetada me había dolido un poco – ¿¡No estabas así hace unos momentos con Azumi-san!? – volvió a decir con un tono de enojo que no pensaría que llegaría a escuchar de ella – ¿¡qué es!?... ¿qué es lo que pretendes? – preguntó esta vez más apagada, mientras sus ojos empezaban a desbordar de lagrimas.

Yo estaba confundido, pero tenía que aclarar el mal entendido a toda costa…

_Me voy – dijo ella saliendo por el espacio que se había creado al yo recoger mi brazo derecho.

Nuevamente la tomé de la muñeca antes de que se fuera, pero había algo que no entendía.

_¿Por qué estas tan molesta? – le pregunté jalándola hacia mí intentando no lastimarla, su cara se torno sorprendida. La cara de molesta que tenía momentos antes había desaparecido, como si estuviera volviendo en sí – ¿Qué es lo que tanto te molesta? – le volví a preguntar.

_L-lo siento, yo-yo no…

Me acerqué un poco más a ella y, la tome delicadamente por la barbilla, ví como un sonrojo surgió en sus mejillas, me encantaba que el culpable de aquello fuera yo, pero aún sus lágrimas rodaban por su hermosa tez…

_Ya déjalo… - dijo entrecerrando un poco los ojos – Por favor… te lo pido, deja de confundirme – mientras quitaba lentamente mi mano de su barbilla – no entiendo que piensas... me confundes – dijo cabizbaja.

_¿De qué hablas? – insistí, no la entendía, es que acaso… no, no sería la razón.

_¿Sabes lo de Naruto-kun? – me preguntó cambiando el tema, fue como si me hubiera traspasado un kunai.

_Sobre…– me miro fijamente esperando la respuesta - ¿que te gusta? – le respondí pesadamente

_No me sorprende que lo sepas… - mencionó con tristeza – me gustó desde la academia… luego de que llegó a la aldea de su entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama, estaba realmente feliz de que hubiera vuelto, pero... – note como intentaba contener sus lagrimas cada vez que hablaba, pero eran intentos casi fallidos…- ¿Recuerdas el día en que nos asignaron esta misión?... yo estaba muy triste porque… porque ese día, había sacado valor de donde no lo tengo para declararle mis sentimientos, pero, cuando encontré a Naruto-kun estaba besando a Sakura-san… ¿tienes idea de lo doloroso que fue para mi?, ¿saber que después de todo no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él? Que después de tantos entrenamientos para que reconociera que había mejorado, todo siguiera igual? No, seguro que no lo sabes… pensé… no, decidí que jamás me volvería a enamorar… - dijo secando sus lágrimas, pero estas salían nuevamente sin cesar. Cada palabra que decía, era una espina más que se clavaba en mi corazón.

_Pero… yo escuche… que había alguien que te gustaba, fue por eso que rechazaste a Kei.

_Y no mentía… aunque Naruto-kun me gustaba como nadie, ya no puedo seguir amándolo. Él ya tiene a alguien especial, y no soy yo. Te estuviera mintiendo si te digo que lo voy a olvidar por completo, pero no quisiera que cada vez... cada vez que lo viera fuera algo doloroso, quiero que el sea alguien feliz…

_¿Entonces? – seguía sin entender, ¿a qué quería llegar precisamente?

_Entonces... – repitió ella, cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir girando la cabeza hacia un lado – la persona que me gusta… es alguien un poco orgulloso, pero así me gusta, dice las cosas en el momento más oportuno, especialmente cuando las necesitas y, aunque no lo admita, se que siempre se preocupa por los demás – mi corazón latía rápidamente, su cara se veía triste y feliz al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo es que alguien podría conquistarla así? Ese bastardo me las pagaría luego… - otra de las partes que me fascina de él, es que es un amor con los niños y esa persona… eres tú, Sasuke-san – dijo volviendo hacia mi, dedicándome una sonrisa triste al mismo tiempo que sus lagrimas seguían bajando.

Yo estaba totalmente en shock, intentaba analizar una y otra vez lo que ella acababa de decir, yo… yo…

_Pero… al parecer no tengo suerte con el am…

No había terminado de hablar cuando yo la estaba besando, sus labios eran tan dulces. Hacía tiempo que quería posar mis labios sobre los suyos, aunque fue un beso corto, nunca me arrepentiré de haberlo hecho, no me importaba cuantas cosas me diría después de eso, porque fue lo mejor que pude experimentar en toda mi vida hasta ese momento. Me separé de ella lentamente, pudiendo ver ese hermoso y característico sonrojo en sus mejillas, y antes de que dijera algo, le dije…

_Hinata… me gustas...

Ella me miro con sorpresa, su sonrojo aumentó considerablemente, se veía muy hermosa.

_Pe-pero, y-y ¿qué pasa con A-Azumi-san? E-ella y tu…

_Un mal entendido… ¿Me escucharías hasta el final? – le pregunté, a lo que ella afirmo con la cabeza.

Nos sentamos en el suelo apoyándonos del árbol, yo le explique detalladamente y con calma como fue que habíamos terminado en aquella posición tan comprometedora, y ella me escucho sin interrumpirme ni una sola vez.

_E-eso significa que… ¿no tienes nada con ella? – preguntó Hinata levantándose, a lo que yo hice lo mismo.

_¿Crees que le mentiría a la persona que me gusta? – le respondí tomando su mano.

_No lo se... su-supongo que no… - dijo ella con un leve sonrojo, y luego de unos momentos me preguntó – Sasuke-san… si te hiciera una pregunta… ¿Me responderías con sinceridad? – me preguntó viéndome directamente a los ojos.

_Claro, ¿qué es? – le respondí sin titubear.

_Hay algo que no entiendo… si-si yo te gusto… Exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que viste en mí? – me pregunto girando su rotro un lado nuevamente.

La pregunta me sorprendió, el ser sincero conmigo mismo ya me era bastante difícil, ¿cómo poder serlo con los demás dada la situación?. Pero ella me lo pidió, no sería justo quedarme en silencio…

_Pu-pues… yo… - era algo realmente vergonzoso – veras… hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti, como tu forma de ser... eres alguien muy perseverante, eso es algo genial y... además… además, creo que eres realmente… hermosa.

_¿He-hermosa?

_Si, hermosa, y no hablo solo del físico, tu forma de ser hacia los demás, la forma tan serena en la que hablas, o cuando te sonrojas con facilidad, todas esas cosas… son una parte hermosa de ti, Hinata - aunque me costó decirlo era lo que realmente pensaba, y estaba feliz de que ella lo supiera.

Cuando la ví, parecía en shock, no pensé que alguien podría llegar a tomar un color parecido, pero… eso realmente me gustaba…

_Yo-yo-yo-yo no-no se que decir…

Era muy divertido verla así, entonces decidí probar sus reacciones, me deslicé posándome detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura, era muy delgada, podía escuchar sus apresuradas palpitaciones, aunque yo no me quedaba atrás, me acerqué a su oído y le dije con suavidad…

_Pero yo estoy en desventaja, ¿cierto? Tú tomaste mi corazón, pero el tuyo en parte le pertenece a alguien más.

_E-etto… y-yo… - pude escucharla decir casi en un susurro.

_No te preocupes, me encargaré de que jamás vuelvas a pensar en él – le susurre y luego baje lentamente hasta hundir mi rostro en su cuello, dándole un delicado beso. Su perfume era embriagador.

Pude sentir que de repente ella perdió el equilibrio, y antes de que terminara en el suelo la cargue con ambos brazos… no pensé que se fuera a desmayar… pero… eso significaba que era un punto más a mi favor y uno menos al marcador de Naruto.

Definitivamente… haría que pensara solo en mí…

La llevaba cargando, saltando de rama en rama, lo más lento que podía, quería estar así lo más que pudiera. Sentirla tan cerca de mí, me hacía el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Cuando íbamos por poco más de la mitad del camino, despertó…

_Sa-Sasuke-san... ya-ya puedo andar sola.

_No, está bien, no me molesta.

_Pe-pero no podemos llegar así a la mansión…

_¿Por qué no?

_Pues… porque estamos en medio de una misión…

_Puede que tengas razón – le dije, luego salté hacia el suelo y la bajé. Ya nos faltaba poco para llegar.

_E-estaba pensando que… - dijo al poco tiempo que empezamos a caminar.

_¿Deberíamos mantenernos como antes hasta que terminemos la misión? – dije con molestia, era frustrante ya que al fin habia podido declararme y en parte fui correspondido, pero yo también había pensado lo mismo. Ella hizo un lento gesto afirmativo, combinado con una cara de preocupación, simplemente no me gustaba verla así, aunque se veía muy linda con esa expresión… - esta bien, yo estaba pensando lo mismo…- dije y luego di un pequeño suspiro de resignación, ella solo sonrió.

Cuando llegamos vimos a Shikamaru cerca de la entrada, al pasarle por un lado me percaté de la expresión de satisfacción que se dibujó en su rostro, no me dijo nada pero… el definitivamente lo sabía.

Llegamos a la sala en donde nos separaríamos para ir a nuestras respectivas recámaras, ambos nos paramos al mismo tiempo.

_E-etto, Sasuke-san…

Nuevamente se había sonrojado. Mire hacia los lados, como asegurándome de que no había nadie, aunque obviamente eso no era necesario. Me acerque lentamente a ella, le tomé la mano y le di un beso en la frente. Ví la expresión de sorpresa que se dibujó en su cara, al ver esto solo le dije...

_Buenas noches, Hinata, que duermas bien.

Y luego me aleje de allí, no sin antes escuchar un "Buenas noches, Sasuke-san" de mi dulce Hinata…

*…Nunca quise depender de nadie, siquiera pensé que llegaría el día, pero llegó el momento en que… me enamoré de ti. Ahora a cada segundo me doy cuenta de que necesito de tus hermosos ojos de cristal, tu dulce e inocente carisma que hace a mi corazón palpitar, o simplemente de tu presencia para hacerme sentir completo …*

_Continuara…_

Jujuju...^^ ... lo dejo hasta aquí, por ahora Xb. Este capítulo es el más largo de entre los demás (si que estuve inspirada xD). Creo que esto responde unas cuantas dudas por allí Xb. Con los reviews:

**gaahina-4e:** Definitivamente aparte de que perdería el encanto, perdería su meta de revivir a su clan, pobre chico XD. Me alegro que te haya gustado y pues espero que este también ^^ . Algo cursi, pero que se le hace Xb.

**kierinahana:** Hola! yo estoy muy bien, gracias. La verdad solo quería hacer un poco de teatro con lo de sus sentimientos, y como te habrás dado cuenta en este capi, la declaración ya no es el problema, sino lo que surgirá luego de esto XD. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo ^^ y muchas gracias por tu comentario.

**sofitcard:** jaja, entonces tu sueño se hace realidad XD. Realmente soy feliz recibiendo reviews, así que no importa lo que sea, sigue comentando, okey? (parezco una loca acosadora... no te preocupes, no lo soy... o no que yo sepa XD). A mi me encanta el Sasuke celoso, pienso que por su personalidad, el sería así si tuviera una novia XD. Saludos y gracias!

**adrifernan19:** Si, a mi también me da algo de pena (o tal vez no?... quizás sea demasiado malvada. Es mi forma de cobrarme contra él con lo que se le pasa por la cabezota en el manga real XD), pero tenia que hacerlo por la historia, como vez, su tristeza salió volando XD.

**keira_uchiha:** gracias por tu review, aquí está la conti ^^, disfrútala!

**angela-hinata:** Me alegro mucho que te guste mi escritura ^^ (aún sigo tomando nota de otros autores para seguir mejorando). Hola Kyoto! XD (Inner: saludos!... hey... por qué yo no tengo un nombre ¬`¬) Esteee... bueno, sigue comentando! saluditos!

**Sayuri_Koitsumi:** Me alegro que sigas comentando Xb (ya dije, me encanta recibir reviews XD). Solo un poco de llanto y drama en este capi (Inner: solo un poco? -_-'). Bueno, pero el próximo va a ser un poco más romántico (un poco más cursi tal vez...). Espero sigas disfrutando de los capítulos hasta el final ^^.

**princezzhina-dark:** No, para nada, quien dijo que era celoso (*tono sarcástico*), jajaja, no se alejara por mucho, Hinata es demasiado irresistible para él XDDD. gracias por comentar!

**Secretpoisson:** Como una naranjita! XD. Gracias por tu consejo ^^, la tomaré en cuenta para lo que sigue más a delante, (Inner: aunque a mi me gustan las caritas -.-' ... XD), precisamente algunas expresiones las hago con caritas para que no se vuelva tan tedioso y serio, pues veras los capis son algo largos, y no quiero que la gente se me aburra XD, pero igual voy a seguir tu consejo, muchas gracias ^^ .


	6. Chapter 6

Konnichiwa minna!... Debo disculparme por la demora -.-' , pero no encontre el tiempo para entrar en internet y subir el capitulo (puesto que, por mas triste y duro que sea: no tengo en mi casa por ahora T-T). Estos días he estado algo atareada, hasta que hoy, por fin pude tomar unos minutos para subir la continuación; nuevamente me disculpo con todos, y espero entiendan, hoy ando algo apurada así que esta vez no voy a poder responder a los reviews, disculpen! pero solo sera esta vez, lo prometo! (o por lo menos hare el maximo esfuerzo para cumplirlo). Como disculpa (parece que es lo unico que puedo decir Xb) Este es uno de los capitulos más largos que he escrito, espero no se decepcionen y lo disfruten!

**CAPITULO 6**

**Dar para recibir. "La ley del equilibrio"**

Estuve un rato pensando… sabia lo que tenia que hacer, pero no tenia muy claro el como… ahora mismo nuestra relación era de… ¿Cómo es que se dice?... ¡Ah! Si, novios… novios… NOVIOS… ¿¡Y que se supone que hacen los novios!? Mmmmm… salen, se divierten; o eso es lo que he visto. Tal vez debería hacer como el estúpido de Sai y me leo algo sobre las relaciones humanas… pero, no… eso sería para después, ya que estábamos en una misión. Lo importante ahora, con carácter de urgencia: "ganar el corazón de Hinata por completo", ese era el objetivo, pero siguía habiendo un "¿cómo¿". Entonces me paso un recuerdo por la cabeza…

(Flash Back:

_Entonces no deberías gastar tu dinero en tonterías como esa Naruto – le dije.

_No, pero es bueno regalarle algo a la persona que te gusta, la hace feliz, y si ella es feliz yo soy feliz.

Fin Flash Back)

¡Claro! No sería mala idea regalarle algo. Quién lo creería… ahora entiendo a que se refería Naruto. Hasta hace un par de semanas atrás, pensaba que el enamorarse era una pérdida total de tiempo, no entiendo como, pero ella me cautivo, mataría a cualquiera o daría lo que fuera solo por una de sus sonrisas, esas que hacen que mi corazón lata tan fuerte que pareciera que en cualquier momento fuera a salir de mi pecho … si, ya lo se, parezco un total idiota, puede ser, pero en fin, un idiota enamorado…

Como jamás me había pasado algo así, me parecía algo sin importancia, por eso no comprendía por que Naruto hacía cosas tan estúpidas, y mucho menos comprendía por que Sakura era tan molesta. En parte, ahora me sentía culpable por como la traté en momentos pasados, especialmente en aquel en que le deje en claro, pero fríamente, que no quería tener nada con ella.

(Flash Back:

Me encontraba en uno de mis entrenamientos individuales, era fin de semana. Cuando decidí parar a descansar, ella apareció, se sentó a mi lado y me ofreció un obento, yo sin decir nada lo acepte, en verdad que tenía hambre, no había comido desde la mañana.

_Sasuke-kun… - dijo por fin luego de un largo silencio – estoy realmente feliz de que estés de nuevo con nosotros – dijo. Yo había deducido hacia donde se dirigía ese inicio de conversación.

_Sakura, ve al grano – le dije sin rodeos.

_Aaaaahhh – suspiró ella – nunca vas a cambiar en ese aspecto, ¿cierto?

_¿Y? – le insistí mientras seguía comiendo.

_Sabes… aún después de tanto tiempo, yo sigo manteniendo mis sentimientos por ti, Sasuke-kun.

_¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que salgamos? – le pregunté con ironía e inmediatamente agregué – entonces puedes esperar sentada, o mejor, puedes irte olvidando de esas ideas tan absurdas.

_Pe-pero, y que paso con lo que dijiste aquella vez, cuando te fuiste de la aldea!? ¿¡Aquel "gracias"!? ¿¡Acaso solo lo hiciste para jugar con mis sentimientos!? ¿¡O fue solo para librarte de mí!?

_¿Para librarme de ti?... si, supongo que podrías decirlo de esa forma – le dije con frialdad mientras me levantaba – voy a ponértelo de la siguiente forma, a ver si comprendes mejor: No estoy interesado en salir con nadie y menos contigo, puedes que seas mi amiga pero no considero siquiera que estés cualificada como para salir conmigo, y sobre todo eso, sigues siendo igual de escandalosa.

_Entonces… ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí? – dijo ella levantándose viendo hacia el suelo – eres un maldito… ¡IMBÉCIL! – gritó y de inmediato soltó uno de sus puños cargados de chakra contra mí.

Yo sin embargo lo esquivé con facilidad, haciendo que quedara un gran cráter en aquel sitio.

_¡MALDITO! – gritó, volviendo a dirigir otro ataque contra mí – ¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO! – yo esquivaba sus ataques una y otra vez, era muy fácil ya que lanzaba los ataques a su suerte, sin concentrarse – ¡JAMÁS ENTENDERAS LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE UNA PERSONA! ¡PENSÉ QUE HABÍAS CAMBIADO AL MENOS UN POCO! – gritaba sin parar sus ataques – ¡PERO SIGUES SIENDO AQUEL IDIOTA SIN UNA GOTA DE SENTIMIENTOS! ¡SOLO PIENSAS EN TI MISMO! DESGRACIADO! ¡JAMAS!... – gritó, esta vez deteniéndose y quedando a unos cuatro metros frente a mí – jamás lo lograras… jamás lograras enamorarte… no tienes corazón…

Dijo ella cabizbaja, mientras unas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, lo se, pude darme cuenta. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, ella salió corriendo, yo solo la vi alejarse, en realidad no me importo en absoluto lo que dijo, solo pensaba en terminar mi almuerzo.

Fin Flash Back)

Tal vez…debia pedirle una disculpa, creo que no era la mejor forma de deshacerme de ella… pero, ahora ni siquiera se molesta en voltear a mirarme, y cuando lo hacia me mataba con la mirada, bueno… que más dá.

Me decidí a levantarme, mire el reloj que se encontraba encima de la mesa de noche… 6:46am… ya se me había pasado el sueño… me arreglé para salir. Puesto que era seguro que los demás estuvieran durmiendo, daría una vuelta por la ciudad. Cuando me encontraba en camino, vi a Hinata en la puerta principal, también iba a salir, antes de que la cruzara me adelante y me posé delante de ella, con delicadeza tome un mechón de su cabello, ella me miro con sorpresa y luego sonrió dulcemente, pensé que podría pasar todo una vida deleitándome con aquella sonrisa, sentí tantas ganas de besarla, pero, alguien nos observaba…

_¿A dónde vas tan temprano? – le pregunté soltando aquel mechón.

_Pu-pues… uno de lo criados de la mansión iba a ir a hacer algunas compras, demo… como no tenía nada que hacer, me ofrecí a hacerlas por él - me respondió.

Aaaahhh… nunca cambiaria, tenia un corazón demasiado gentil …

_Entonces te acompaño – le dije colocándome a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

_Bu-bueno…

Empezamos a caminar, no había casi gente en las calles, la mayoría parecian ser los dueños de los comercios que empezaban a abrir. Entramos en la plaza principal para acortar camino, Hinata dijo que del otro lado encontraríamos un supermercado.

_Sasuke-san… - dijo entre aquel silencio.

Era un poco molesto, antes de que pudiera continuar, sin hacerle daño, la jale contra el árbol más cercano, ella se sonrojo y me miro con confusión. Con la yema de mi pulgar le acaricie la mejilla lentamente…

_Sasuke-s…!

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas nuevamente por mí, esta vez, por un beso… la mejor sensación del mundo, sus labios eran tan provocativos, ella correspondió mi beso tímidamente; unos segundos después nos separamos.

_A ver – dije, esta vez posando mi índice y pulgar en su barbilla – repite conmigo: Sasuke.

_Sasuke-sa…!

Nuevamente la selle con un beso, me empezaba a divertir el juego: "un beso por cada vez que se equivocara". Al separarnos, pude notar aquel sonrojo característico que le quedaba tan bien.

_Hinata – susurré – Si no lo dices como es, no saldremos de aquí en todo el día – dije como quien no quiere la cosa.

_¿De-decir que? – preguntó confundida – además, ¿no crees que si nos quedamos aquí alguien nos puede ver?

_Bueno, tu decides – le respondí.

_E-esta bien... ¿Q-qué quieres que diga?

_Sa-su-ke.

_Sasuke-s…!

Supongo que en parte me favorecía que se equivocara, no iba a cansarme de probar aquellos labios.

_Ah, ah, es: Sasuke – le dije; cada vez podía escuchar mejor los latidos de su corazón, y… del mío.

_¿Sasuke?

Ante sus palabras sonreí… no lo hago muy a menudo, así que supuse que por ello fue su expresión.

_Bien, así esta mejor – le dije satisfecho.

_Sa-Sasuke, creo q-que ya deberíamos…!

Antes de que continuara, le volví a robar otro beso…

_¿N-no lo dije bien? – me preguntó con inocencia.

_No, esta bien – le respondí tomando su mano – es solo que ya me volví adicto – le susurré al oído, y esta vez le di un delicado beso en la mejilla – te amo.

Ella más colorada no podía estar; fue impresionante como en tan solo un segundo paso de rojo tomate a desplomarse en el suelo, lo que no permití por completo…

_Ahhh – suspiré mientras la recostaba contra el árbol y me sentaba junto a ella – supongo que… es mejor así, ¿no crees? – dije, tome una de sus manos y la bese.

Tenía unas hermosas manos y, tan suaves… las comparé con las mías, se veían tan frágiles, no entiendo como es que tan delicadas manos podían convertirse en armas tan mortales.

_Sa-su-ke – escuché.

Pero aún seguía inconciente. Esbocé una sonrisa de victoria… estaba muy cerca de mi meta. Me dediqué a solo observar mi premio, tenía unas hermosas facciones. Seguía preguntándome como podía existir un ser tan perfecto.

Unos cinco minutos más tarde despertó…

_Pensé que estarías un poco más de tiempo inconciente – le dije con ironía sin dejar de observarla.

_Lo-lo siento, n-no fue mi intención – respondió e inmediatamente recupero color y bajo la cabeza.

_No, esta bien, me divertí observándote – señale esbozando una sonrisa, ella me miró enseguida, y subió el tono de color violentamente, luego giro la cabeza hacia un lado y yo solo me divertía. La tome por la barbilla y gire su cabeza hacia mí – ¿Nos vamos?

_S-si

Lego de ayudarla a levantarse, proseguimos nuestro camino, entonces recordé…

_Hinata, ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

_¡Ah! Es cierto… ve-veras – dijo poniendo una expresión muy seria, nada propio de ella – n-no se si sea mi imaginación, demo… he tenido una extraña sensación los últimos días – yo también me enserie ante sus palabras – pe-pero no te preocupes, he dicho que puede que sea mi imaginación.

_No – dije aún serio, aunque eso si no es raro en mí – a decir verdad, desde que llegamos aquí, yo también he sentido algo extraño – le explique – puede que muy pronto suceda algo – ambos nos detuvimos, ya habíamos llegado frente al supermercado – deberíamos hablar esto con Shikamaru, será mejor que no bajemos la guardia en ningún momento.

Entramos e hicimos las compras que le habían asignado a Hinata. Cuando salimos, como todo hombre con orgullo, no deje que Hinata cargara una sola bolsa, a cambio, recibí una sonrisa de su parte, para mí eso fue más que suficiente. Cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestro lado de la mansión, luego de haber dejado las bolsas con el encargado, nos encontramos con una sorpresa nada agradable…

_Sasuke-kun, podemos hablar?... A solas – dijo Azumi, remarcando esto último y dirigiendo una mirada furiosa hacia Hinata, quien se encontraba tras de mí del lado izquierdo.

_No tenemos nada de que hablar "a solas", si tienes algo que decirme, dilo ahora – le respondí con sarcasmo.

_Bien, como sea… te tengo un trato – me dijo – estoy dispuesta a olvidar lo que paso, con la condición de que te cases conmigo.

_Niñita mimada, ¿es que nadie te ha dicho que en los tratos ambas partes deben obtener beneficios? – le dije con sarcasmo mientras por dentro moría de risa, ¿qué tipo de trato era ese?.

_Me ofendes – respondió – he sido muy buena contigo, te puse todo en bandeja de plata y tu lo rechazaste. Hasta ahora la situación está así: si tu no aceptas el trato, te informo que soy una persona con miles de contactos en todos los países de este planeta, si te atreves a rechazar la oferta, te aseguro que no descansaré hasta hacer tu vida añicos.

Mire a Hinata por el rabillo del ojo, miraba hacia el suelo con un semblante triste, ¿estaba preocupada por lo que la niña ingenua decía?

_Además – prosiguió Azumi – no estarías perdiendo en ningún momento, yo te daría todos los placeres que miles de mujeres te pueden dar.

_Siento arruinar tu fantasía, pero resulta que seguimos en la realidad. ¿Dices que vas a arruinar mi vida? ¿Qué tipo de chiste es ese? ¿Es que no sabes con quien hablas? Puedes llevarle esa historia a alguien más débil, además... – dije volviendo a mirar a Hinata que seguía con el mismo semblante, la halé hacia mí, me puse tras ella mientras la abrazaba rodeando sus caderas con mis brazos sin hacer presión – no existe mujer que me produzca más placer que MI Hinata.

Por un segundo su mirada me recordó a la de Sakura el día que dejo de hablarme, definitivamente me odiaba, pero, ¿a quién le importaba?

_Bien, acabas de firmar tu sentencia – dijo pasándome por un lado, luego paro y dijo – y la de ella también.

Antes de que se fuera la agarre del brazo.

_Atrévete a hacerle algo a ella – dije activando el sharingan – y te mataré personalmente.

Me miró con temor y luego con odio y rabia, terminó por soltarse y salir corriendo.

_Sa-Sasuke-k-kun ya-ya puedes so-soltarme –dijo Hinata muy bajo, podía escuchar mejor los latidos de su corazón que a ella misma.

La volví a rodear con el brazo que había soltado y le susurré al oído.

_¿Qué es lo que te he dicho sobre las formalidades?

_En-en realidad no me has di-dicho nada.

_Si, tienes razón – le dije divertido, tenerla tan cerca me hacía sentir feliz – pero lo demostré con acciones, ¿no?. No has escuchado el dicho que dice "una acción vale más que mil palabras" – dije palpando con mis labios su mejilla y luego fui descendiendo, sentía un gran calor en mi pecho, y… en mis mejillas.

_Sa-suke, estamos en-en la mansión – me replicó ella – a-además, jaja, me haces, jajaja, cos-cosquillas – dijo cuando me encontraba entre su hombro y su cuello.

_Hinata – dije soltándola despacio – me cortaste la inspiración – le dije, luego tome su mano y bese su mejilla.

No me dijo nada, pero se sonrojó lo suficiente como para no querer mirarme a la cara. En ese momento recordé algo.

_Ven, vamos – dije, halándola por la mano.

_¿A-a dónde? – preguntó volviendo a la normalidad.

_A mi habitación – dije como si nada, ella frenó en ese momento, entonces comprendí como lo había interpretado – perdón si te asusté pero, ¿qué tipo de hombre crees que soy? – le dije un poco molesto, aunque en verdad no lo estaba – ¿crees que me voy a aprovechar de ti?, no te preocupes, hasta ahora he frenado mis instintos, no te pienso forzar a hacer algo que no quieres – dije tomando su barbilla – te respeto, solo hay algo que quiero mostrarte, ¿está bien?.

_E-está bi-bien – respondió con timidez.

La halé nuevamente. No era mi intensión asustarla, supongo que fue mi culpa por como lo dije. Sabía que era virgen, pero eso la hacía más adorable. Aunque no se podría decir lo mismo de mí, recuerdo que mi primera… también segunda, tercera, cuarta y quinta vez… fue cuando estaba con Orochimaru, la primera, fuimos a un burdel y las otras cuatro veces, les pagó para que fueran a la guarida; pero me aburrí rápido, apenas y me hacían sentir cosquillas. Con Hinata era diferente, solo verla era suficiente para rendirme a sus pies. Pero iba a esperar el tiempo que fuera suficiente para que ella estuviera lista para dar ese paso.

_Cierra los ojos – dije cuando íbamos a entrar en mi habitación. La llevé con cuidado hasta que topamos con la orilla de la cama – ábrelos.

Miro con sorpresa la caja que sostenía entre mís manos, envuelta en papel de regalo azul con flores blancas.

_Puedes abrirla – dije agarrando su mano y posando el regalo en ella.

_¿Cu-cuando…?

_Cuando te desmayaste – respondí, ella se sonrojó un poco – antes, cuando habíamos salido, lo ví y pensé que podría gustarte, así que cuando te desmayaste, mandé un Kage Bushin para que lo comprara y lo trajera.

Luego de escucharme, dudó un poco y luego abrió el regalo con cuidado.

_Oh, po-por Kami – susurró al ver el contenido: era un collar de plata con un dige en forma de gota hecho de diamante – Sa-Sasuke, no-no puedo aceptarlo.

_¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? – le pregunté incrédulo – ¿No te gusta? Debí comprar el de oro... pero pensé que ese combinaba mejor con tus ojos – dije más para mí que para ella.

_No es eso – me respondió de inmediato – e-es solo que… te debió costar demasiado, no merezco tanto.

Eso era lo que le preocupaba? Otra vez se menosprecia.

_Tienes razón – dije – mereces mucho más que eso, ¿que tal si después te compro unos zarcillos y una pulsera que hagan juego con la cadena? He oído que a las mujeres les encantan.

_Sasuke… yo… no…

_Deja que te la ayude a poner – dije sin prestar atención a lo que decía y agarrando el collar – Hinata… necesito que recojas tu cabello – susurré a su oído al estar detrás de ella.

_De-demo…

_El cabello por favor – insistí.

Al final yo salí ganando, como siempre…

_Ves, te ves hermosa – dije acariciando su mejilla.

_Etto… Sasuke… Arigato…

Yo esbocé una sonrisa.

_¿Eso es todo? – pregunté divertido.

_¿Hum?

_Yo esperaba algo más, no se… el collar salió bastante caro, después de todo tiene un diamante hecho por un reconocido artista en joyería… - le insinué.

_¿Eh? E-etto… y ¿q-qué quieres?

_Un beso – respondí, ella subió de tono violentamente, yo volví a esbozar una sonrisa.

_Pe-pero… e-esta bien – dijo ella casi inaudible y cabizbaja, me sorprendió que aceptara tan rápido – de-debes cerrar los ojos.

Dudé solo un segundo, igual hice lo que ella mi pidió. Segundos después sentí como una de sus manos acariciaba mi rostro con delicadeza, instintivamente pose mi mano sobre la de ella, un calor recorrió mi cuerpo, mi corazón latía con más rapidez a cada segundo, cada vez la sentía más cerca, hasta que por fin, posó dulcemente sus labios sobre los míos, rodee su cintura con mi otro brazo y ella pasó lentamente el suyo por mi cuello, necesitaba más, lo que empezó siendo un delicado y tierno beso, terminó en uno pasional, hasta que…

_¿Sasuke? ¿Estás allí? – escuché tras la puerta mientras la tocaban.

_Si, ¿qué sucede? – dije sumamente molesto mientras abría la puerta, sentía unas inimaginables ganas de golpear a Shikamaru.

_Hombre, eres muy problemático, no piensas usar el sharingan contra mí, ¿o sí? – Dijo con su cara habitual y las manos en los bolsillos – como sea, acabo de hablar con el Feudal, me informó que iremos al parque de atracciones hoy en la noche, debemos vestirnos para la ocasión, es problemático, pero es nuestro trabajo.

_Está bien – respondí con indiferencia – por cierto Shikamaru…

Le dijimos lo que habíamos hablado antes Hinata y yo.

_No son los únicos, también presiento algo, eso significa que no es imaginación de nadie… que problemático.

_Si, hoy debemos estar más alertas si vamos a salir – dije.

_Tienes razón… bueno, como sea, los veo más tarde – dijo Shikamaru dándose la vuelta para salir, pero antes dijo – ¡Ah! Por cierto Hinata-san, lindo collar.

_Gra-gracias...

_Continuara…_

Lo siento, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero dejen sus review y en el proximo capitulo los respondere! Sayo!


	7. Chapter 7

Konichiwa Minna!!! Xb. Como prometi, hoy dejo el capitulo de esta semana, espero no defraudarlos con este; estoy haciendo el mayor esfuerzo (friendome el cerebro, en otras palabras) para hacer la proxima continuación, aunque apenas llevo un par de paginas, solo aviso que para el proxima halla la posivilidad de que me tarde un poquitina más, pero hare lo que pueda para que no sea así, considerando que la proxima semana debo estudiar hasta el tope -.-' (cuatro examenes... un par de talleres y actividades de analisis no son nada faciles de llevar . ... solo pensar en ello me marea -). Bueno, sin darles mas labia....:

Aclaraciones:

POV Sasuke

- Dialogo -

_**-**Narración autora-_

**CAPITULO 7**

**Esperar es lo mejor**

Mientras yo centraba mi atención en cerrar la puerta luego de que Shikamaru saliera tras ella - (que se creía ese, aún estaba molesto por su interrupción) – escuche como Hinata suspiraba, cuando voltee se había sentado en mi cama, su mirada se encontraba perdida, mientras con su mano derecha sostenía el presente que le había dado momentos antes; me preocupo su semblante e inmediatamente me situé con cuidado a su lado izquierdo, posé mi mano sobre su cabeza con delicadeza, ella volteó a verme un poco sorprendida al haberla sacado de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué sucede? ¿El regalo no fue suficiente para hacerte feliz? – pregunté.

_ ¿Ah?... no, no es eso, para nada… pero sabes… - explicó ella volviendo su mirada al frente, en algún punto del suelo – lo material no es lo que hace felices a las personas, no importa que tan grande o pequeñas sean las cosas, o que fuera una simple acción, lo importante es la intención que viene acompañada de dichas cosas, y eso es lo que me hace feliz - dijo posando su suave mano sobre mi mejilla mientras me sonreía dulcemente, un poco sonrojada.

Solo podía quedarme allí observando aquella hermosa imagen frente a mí, sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban; su forma de decir las cosas… es otra de sus cualidades que tanto me gustan y me atraen de ella. Tenía tantas ganas de… de inmediato voltee al lado contrario a ella, yo estaba consciente del estado de mi rostro, mi corazón latía tan rápido que no podría contar las pulsaciones. Sentí su mirada confundida sobre mí; tape parte de mi rostro con una de mis manos mientras me dirigía a ella con gran esfuerzo para mantenerme en control.

_ No hagas cosas que te hagan ver extremadamente irresistible – objeté – más de lo normal – murmuré más para mi mismo que para ella.

_Eh?!... lo-lo siento – dijo con la cabeza gacha, supe que su rostro había aumentado un poco de tono.

_ En otra ocasión… - dije inclinándome depositando un beso en su mejilla, su perfume era totalmente embriagador – no se si podré controlarme.

Solo pude ver como el color que solo se había visto, hasta ese momento, en sus mejillas, cubría todo su rostro.

_Y-y, con eso te refieres a…? – me preguntó aún sin mirarme.

_A… quien sabe… - respondí volviendo a mi "semblante natural", aunque frente a ella era alguien un tanto diferente – dime Hinata, que es lo que te preocupa – dije cambiando la dirección del tema.

**[Hinata POV]**

No entendí por completo a que se refería Sasuke, tenía una idea muy general, pero mejor dejarlo así; él me hizo una pregunta evitando la mía, lo que me hizo recordar nuevamente el inquietante tema que rondaba mi cabeza…

_Yo… he estado pensando… - dije un poco dudosa -… en lo que le dirá o pensará mi padre… - terminé casi obligada, él tenía que saber sobre ese detalle – para él, lo más importante es el clan.

El simple hecho de nombrar a mi progenitor me hacía sentir impotente, triste sobre todo… él nunca cambió su opinión sobre mí, esta muy claro que para él soy solo una carga, pero para mal o para bien, soy la carga que heredará el puesto de cabeza del clan.

Aunque, últimamente… este chico a mi lado Uchiha Sasuke, me ha hecho ver cosas en mí de las que no me había percatado antes. Yo pensaba que… si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de estar al lado de Naruto hubiera sido completamente feliz, pero… creo que solo deliraba, es cierto que Naruto jamás dejará de ocupar un lugar importante en mi corazón, pero solo como un gran amigo; nunca creí que diría algo parecido, un par de meses atrás hubiera estado 100% convencida de morir por Naruto, pero haber conocido a Sasuke mejor me hizo pensar las cosas; cuando estoy junto a el siento una gran paz y un calor extraño dentro de mí, como si todo fuera a ir perfecto si me quedo junto a él; algo totalmente diferente a lo que sentía con Naruto, al estar con él mis nervios se disparaba, algo así como estar con la persona que más admiras en el mundo, una cosa así como conocer al cantante que has estado siguiendo por años y de repente consigues boletos tras bastidores para hablar con él en persona, una comparación algo extraña, pero creo que es lo más acertado. Lo mejor que pudo hacer Tsunade-sama fue enviarnos juntos a esta misión.

_Oh… entiendo… eso puede que sea un problema – dijo un poco serio – no creo que el que su hija esté saliendo con el traidor de la aldea le parezca una muy buena idea, pero ya había pensado en eso…

Sasuke… yo… realmente le admiro… al principio, la primera vez que supe de él, cuando éramos niños nunca le preste mucha atención, porque lo veía como alguien un poco frío y engreído, y de personalidad algo difícil… aunque no es algo muy alejado de la realidad… en general, cuando se pierde en sus pensamientos y se desconecta del mundo, me es muy difícil saber que es lo que está pensando, pues no muestra ninguna expresión, solo se queda mirando a un punto fijo, y ya lo perdí… él es todo lo que yo no soy, seguro de sí mismo, no tiene miedo en decir las cosas, no vacila para hacer las cosas, es muy bueno en sus técnicas,… apuesto… es realmente perfecto… ¿por qué me eligió a mí?... cada segundo que pasa me siento más atraída a él, cada palabra, cada gesto… lo hacen realmente único y especial… de momentos me siento tan mal, él me hace muy feliz cuando habla de sus sentimientos por mí, lo dice con tanta seguridad… yo también quiero hacerlo feliz, el único momento en que le dije que lo quería fue cuando hice mi declaración con todo el valor que pude reunir (que aún no se de donde salió) y lo dije con otras palabras…

_ Y qu-que fue lo que pensaste? – pregunté con timidez, él me miró con ternura, o por lo menos eso me pareció… esos penetrantes ojos negros que me hacían dudar si seguía transcurriendo el tiempo.

Esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible, pero para mí seguía siendo una sonrisa, se levantó de la cama y metió sus manos en los bolsillos, era un hobbie que tenía cada vez que pensaba lo que iba a decir o cuando algo le daba vergüenza, aún así le quedaba muy bien.

_ He pensado en muchas posibilidades… por lo que sé, tu padre es alguien de carácter fuerte y…

_Si pero no soy alguien que le importe mucho – le interrumpí con tristeza mientras me levantaba igualmente – estoy segura de que le importa más mi primo… lo único de lo que esta pendiente es de que no dañe la imagen del clan…

En ese momento me tomó por la barbilla, era algo que al parecer le agradaba hacer, y a mí no me disgustaba…

_ Es porque no sabe que en su casa vive un ángel, además, sigues siendo la heredera del clan, cierto? – dijo con suavidad, esa voz, sus palabras, siempre me tranquilizaban mientras mi corazón latía muy deprisa por aquella cercanía – de todas formas, el ya hizo el trabajo de criarte, ahora yo haré el trabajo de quererte.

Este es el tipo do cosas al que me refiero, decir las cosas tan directamente y sin tartamudear es una cualidad que no todos poseen.

_En-entonces en que pensaste? – insistí de nuevo intentando calmar un poco mi corazón.

_Ah sí, estaba por decirte… - recordó él soltándome con delicadeza, cerró los ojos por un momento y se cruzo de brazos, en esa postura se veía tan… como dirían Sakura-san e Ino-san? Sexy? – la primera es que él acepte nuestra relación por las buenas, lo que obviamente es casi imposible, puesto que soy un Uchiha y además ya traicioné a la aldea una vez… así que al llegar a la aldea pienso hablar cara a cara con tu padre y pediré tu mano, así tenga que pelear por ello… - dijo con serenidad.

Yo solo sentí como los colores se me subían al rostro… no estaba segura de si había escuchado bien… pedir mi mano? Ha-hablaba de matrimonio!?

_Sa-Sasuke… tu-tu quieres que yo se-sea tu esposa? – dije como pude, estaba tan nerviosa por lo que acababa de decir que las palabras se atropellaron unas con otras.

Tomo una de mis manos y la beso con gran caballerosidad, luego esbozo una media sonrisa de "que tipo de pregunta es esa?"…

_Claro, por que otra razón le iría a pedir tu mano a Hiashi… a menos claro de que tu… no quieras… - agrego al ver mi expresión de sorpresa, luego de decir esas palabras volteó su rostro hacia un lado, se le veía algo avergonzado, no era algo que viera todos los días.

_N-no, claro que estaría de acuerdo – corregí inmediatamente antes de que él malinterpretara mi silencio – solo que...

_ Entiendo, solo quería saber eso, de todas formas aún somos jóvenes, sino te sientes preparada para el matrimonio quedaríamos como prometidos.

_Pe-pero como sabes que no te dejaré de gustar mañana?

_Hinata… - me llamo y luego suspiro, lo que me intrigo un poco – eres la primera chica en toda mi vida que me hace sentir como un tonto crees que estoy jugando con nuestros sentimientos?, sino supiera lo que quiero no estaría aquí, y lo que quiero ahora es que confíes en mí y permanezcas a mi lado.

Lo miré sorprendida, la sinceridad en sus palabras y en sus ojos… nunca pensé que un chico quisiera llegar tan lejos por mí, que alguien me dijera palabras como aquellas; y si el iba a enfrentar a mi padre por mí, yo también quería darlo todo por él, no lo pensaba defraudar, y quería que el lo supiera.

Sin dudarlo dos veces lo abracé, el respondió mi acción posicionando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, en ese momento unas pocas lagrimas salieron involuntariamente.

_No tengo más preguntas… estaré preparada solo cuando tú me lo pidas – dije sin tartamudear, tenía confianza en mis palabras, sabía lo que quería en ese momento – Sasuke… - susurré, me alejé un poco de él para verlo directamente a los ojos, coloqué ambas manos sobre aquellas mejillas tan suaves, el me veía un poco confuso, pero sin quitar esa expresión de ternura, a la poca distancia que estábamos… posé mis labios sobre los suyos con toda delicadeza, al principio, al parecer se había sorprendido por mi iniciativa (aunque yo también lo estaba) pero solo transcurrieron unos instantes imperceptibles para que él correspondiera aquel beso, que aunque no duró mucho, se que le demostré gran parte de mis sentimientos, sonreí con un poco de timidez, ese momento me hizo muy feliz – Sasuke, yo… te amo.

Por primera vez vi un gran sonrojo en su rostro, gesto que me caracterizaba más a mí; por primera vez vi una sonrisa completa por su parte…

**[Sasuke POV]**

Ella lo había dicho, estaba tan anonadado que no sabía que hacer, sonreí inconcientemente, he olvidado la última vez que le sonreí así a alguien, no encontré otra forma de demostrarle lo feliz que me había hecho con aquellas palabras. El "juego" ya había acabado, mi contrincante había perdido el partido sin siquiera saberlo, sin estar consciente del gran premio que se había perdido.

Fue muy divertido observar el rostro de Hinata (por cierto, igual al de Shizaku), llena de emoción al ver la gigantesca Montaña Rusa, con tantas vueltas no se como no se mareó el solo verlas; ahora sus ojos se mostraban verdes para no llamar la atención.

_Yo quiero montarme! – _dijo el pequeños Shizaku señalando con su índice la gran atracción._

_No puedes – _respondió Masaru con aires de superioridad_.

_Eh!? Por qué no!?

_Porque aún eres muy enano – _inmediatamente le sacó la lengua._

_Eso no es justo! No es justo! No es justo!... entonces se montaran sin mí? – se quejó haciendo un puchero.

_No exactamente, que te parece si vamos por un algodón de azúcar mientras ellos se divierten? – expresó Hinata bajándose para quedar a su altura y tomando su mano, al momento el rostro de él se iluminó por completo.

_Hinata-neechan, harías eso por mí? – dijo el con ojos de cristal.

_Por supuesto – respondió ella sonriendo maternalmente.

Nuevamente sus acciones me conmovieron, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella demasiado condescendiente; posponía su felicidad a la de los demás; en este mundo la mayoría de las personas piensan solamente en ellas antes de pensar en alguien más.

Antes de que nos diéramos cuenta Shizaku ya se la había secuestrado.

_Shikamaru, tu sube, yo vigilaré desde aquí – le dije o, más bien, le ordené, en realidad no tenía muchos deseos en subir, ciertamente solo estábamos de guardaespaldas.

_Que problemático… - dijo con la típica expresión que siempre acompaña a sus palabras. Observó mi rostro por unos segundos - … si tú lo dices.

No hubo más conversaciones ya que Masaru tenía mucha prisa en subir.

Me senté en el banco más cercano, observando con disimulo a cada persona, realmente nadie parecía sospechoso (sin contar a las mujeres que me veían como un trozo de carne), pero no se pueden juzgar las apariencias.

Pocos minutos después llegaron Hinata y Shizaku con grandes conos de algodón rosado. Fui feliz analizando sus expresiones; se acercaron a mí al verme y se sentaron de modo que el niño quedara en el medio.

_ ¿Quieres un poco? – me preguntó ella con inocencia.

Me deleité con su hermosa sonrisa, dudé un par de segundos y tomé un poco de algodón; miré hacia el frente intentando disimular mi expresión, mi mente había divagado a pensamientos menos puros que degustar sus labios con una mirada.

_No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que probé uno de estos – dijo ella con tranquilidad.

_Pues… la verdad, yo tampoco.

Luego de mi respuesta todo quedó en un silencio en el cual me debatía internamente que me debía controlar, cada vez se me hacía más difícil…

_Onee-chan… - llamó Shizaku para llamar su atención – hace cuanto sales con Onii-chan – terminó él.

Al escucharlo Hinata casi se atraganta con el algodón de azúcar que acababa de introducir a su boca, por suerte este se derritió antes de que pudiera hacerlo, ambos nos miramos algo sorprendidos y sonrojados por su pregunta.

_Es que Sasuke-niichan te mira como si te fuera a comer en cualquier momento, y eso ya le pasó a Kei-niichan una vez, con su primera novia, siempre que iba a comer a casa era tan incomodo mirarlo.

Noté como el sonrojo de Hinata se había expandido por su rostro y como el mío se intensificaba, estoy seguro de que ella estaba internamente tan sorprendida como yo.

_Esa es mucha información para ti – le dije revolviendo su cabello.

(N/A: jaja, eso me recuerda al sobrino de una amiga, el niño tan solo tiene dos años y habla como si tuviera veinte, es todo un avión XD)

Sentí la dulce mirada de Hinata sobre mí, seguro que tenía que ver con el gesto que acababa de hacer, no era algo que hiciera muy a menudo.

Pocos minutos después vimos como los demás bajar de la atracción, Masaru no tenía muy buena cara.

_Pensé que nunca iba a parar – _dijo él posicionando su mano sobre el estomago, con expresión de estreñido_.

_ Jaja, eso es lo que pasa cuando no me dejan ir con ustedes a algún lugar – _se burló el pequeño Shizaku sacándole la lengua a su hermano, quien se molestó inmediatamente_ – ahora es mi turno de elegir.

Shizaku escogió la atracción de un pulpo gigante que daba vueltas tan rápido que apenas se podían contar. Parecía como si "las baterías" nunca se les fuera a acabar; apenas bajaban de una atracción ya estaban haciendo la cola para montarse en otra, hasta que por fin a Masaru le dio hambre y decidimos parar el recorrido para comer.

_Pero yo no tengo hambre – _se quejo Shizaku_ – quiero seguir divirtiéndome.

_Todavía tenemos tiempo ¿qué te cuesta esperar unos minutos? – _le respondió Masaru sentándose en la mesa._

_No quiero… - _dijo él haciendo un puchero_.

_Yo tampoco tengo hambre aún, ¿que te parece si vamos juntos? – dijo Hinata con ternura agachándose para verle la cara.

Siempre tan complaciente, seguro tenía tanta hambre como los demás, pero ella no diría nada.

_Hinata-neechan es la única que me entiende – dijo abrazándola efusivamente.

_ ¿A dónde quieres ir? – le preguntó mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

_A la mansión embrujada – momentáneamente su rostro se volvió sombrío; a veces me costaba creer que solo tuviera cinco años – vamos! – dijo tomándole la mano a Hinata y empezando a correr.

_Volveremos en media hora! – avisó Hinata antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

Terminamos de comer sin preocupación; pero ya había pasado más de media hora y aún no habían regresado.

_Vamos a buscarlos – ordené a Shikamaru cuando ya pisábamos la hora.

_ ¿Crees que les pasó algo? – divagó Kei mientras se acercaba.

_No sabría decirte, antes de llegar al parque tuvimos que reducir nuestro chakra al mínimo para no ser percibidos como ninjas por posibles enemigos, y eso incluye no poder ser detectados por nosotros mismos – le informó Shikamaru con tranquilidad – por ende no podría saber si Hinata sigue o no en el parque.

_Ya veo… pero. Estará bien ¿cierto? – insistió él.

_Si, Hinata es muy fuerte, aunque no lo aparente puede ser un arma realmente letal – interrumpí yo, de eso estaba muy seguro, o por lo menos quería estarlo, aunque había una cosa que no entendía, ¿por qué no había vuelto aún?

_Estoy seguro de que de alguna forma fueron capturados y el objetivo principal era Shizaku; un niño y una simple mujer, viéndolo así son un eslabón débil… con lo único que no cuentan es que ella y nosotros somos ninjas – me dijo Shikamaru cando estuvimos solos – Hinata debe tener sus razones.

_ ¿Razones para qué? – dije intentando parecer sereno, no tener a Hinata cerca me inquietaba.

_Que problemático… pon tus sentimientos de lado y piensa con la cabeza fría.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron un poco, aunque no lo aparentaba realmente estaba preocupado, y eso no me dejaba pensar bien.

_Tu mismo sabes las probabilidades de que Hinata sea derrotada con facilidad, sino ha vuelto es porque surgió algo que la retuvo, seguro debe estar planeando como derrotarlos sin que Shizaku salga herido.

Cerré los ojos un momento para relajarme, él tenía razón en parte.

_Piénsalo, si son ninjas, son de bajo nivel, sino, en vez de secuestrar al hijo, hubieran ido directamente a la mansión del feudal sin importar el número de guardias; deben ser los mismos del anterior ataque, se dieron cuenta de que un ataque directo no iba a servir, así que decidieron extorsionarlo con el hijo; lo más seguro es que en unas horas envíen sus condiciones de rescate, allí es cuando debemos entrar en acción; ahora deben ir camino a su guarida, así que es imposible que los encontremos sin un punto de referencia.

_Bien… entonces esperaremos a mañana.

_1 hora atrás…_

**[Hinata POV]**

No me gustaba mucho la idea de entrar a la mansión embrujada, pero ya estábamos allí. Poseía un terrorífico aspecto de antiguo palacio Feudal, solo verlo me producían escalofríos.

Shizaku estaba muy animado cuando entramos, o por lo menos hasta el momento en que íbamos por una gran sala y se apagaron las luces a la vez que una melodía macabra empezaba a sonar. Antes de darme cuenta nos hallábamos corriendo de habitación en habitación mientras más espectros salían de la nada; en un momento llegamos a la cocina, todo parecía silencioso nuevamente, nos relajamos por un momento y por la adrenalina que cargamos involuntariamente nos echamos a reír **(**N/A: Juro que esto me paso una vez, pero fue al bajar de él ascensor (remarco, aunque suene masoquista, que le tengo pánico a las alturas -.-') y fue tanta la producción de adrenalina que a penas baje del juego no paré de reír XD**)**, realmente nos estábamos divirtiendo; el suelo se abrió repentinamente y caímos, lo más seguro que en el sótano, totalmente a oscuras, había dejado de prestar atención a las presencias dentro de la mansión ¿qué gracia habría tenido que supiera desde donde seríamos asustados?. Mi pequeño acompañante no se despegó de mí en ningún momento.

Cuándo nos levantamos para empezar a caminar, se empezó a escuchar una fuerte respiración y un horrible llanto de todos lados, de repente sentí que una mano se posó en mi hombro derecho, un escalofríos recorrió mi cuerpo.

_Te tengo – dijo con una tenebrosa voz – te hemos estado esperando.

Antes de que pudiéramos salir corriendo, el espectro pasó su brazo izquierdo por ni cintura sujetándome con fuerza, mientras su otra mano pasó repentinamente a taparme la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo impregnado con un extraño olor.

Cuando me di cuenta de que Shizaku había sido atrapado de la misma forma, pude percatarme de que esto ya no era parte del juego, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mis extremidades dejaron de responder mientras todo me daba vueltas, hasta que lo último que pude sentir fue como era cargada hacia algún lugar…

_Continuara..._

__________________________________________________________________________

Ahhh... al fin, pense que nunca terminaría XD. Debo pedir disculpas si hallan alguna falta ortográfica!. Para esto y lo que sigue tome el consejo de **Secretpoisson **(gracias nuevamente por tu consejo ^^) así que decidí solo poner caritas en mis comentarios Xb. Las respuestas a los reviews!:

**Aiko Amori**: Si, esa es la idea, un Sasuke dulce no se ve todos los días XD. Bueno, sobre lo de Orochimaru, mejor dejo que tu imaginación juegue con eso, vamos que son hombres, espero no ofender a nadie, pero entre nos, todos estan conscientes de la necesidad carnal del genero masculino XDDD. Tu tambien cuidate!

**Adrifernan19**: Gracias, me alegro ^^ . Espero hallas disfrutado de la continuancion .

**princezzhina-dark**: Si, a mi tambien me encanta Hinata! a decir verdad es mi personaje favorito ^^ . Intento no demorarme mucho con las continuaciones. Cuidate y muchas gracias!

**gaahina-4e**: de casualidad es un presentimiento impuro? XD. Espero te halla gustado la conti!, tu tambien cuidate y besos!!! X3

**angela-hinata**: jaja, no creo que no, pero lo importante es que no lo dejaste Xb. Bueno sobre matarla o no, yo tambien lo estube pensando XD, pienso que hice su personalidad de acuerdo a lo que no me gusta de una persona, de modo que a mi tampoco me cae bien XD (Inner: eso... no es.. algo raro -.-') Mmmm... no lo había pensado... bueh, que se hace XDDD. Espero hallas disfrutado de la lectura! Saludos!!!

**sofitcard**: Es algo que NUNCA veríamos en la serie orginal XD (empezando por que es Shonen -.-'). Con lecciones de aprendizaje como esas yo rasperia el examen mil veces XDDD... mmm... sobre todo si el profesor fuera *cofJacofecof* . Bueno, ya el marcador de puntos dio un inevitable ganador! ^.^ . Suludos!

**Ratoncito82**: Muchas gracias y bienvenid XD. Me alegro mucho de que te halla gustado ^^ . Tal vez me piense lo de la pelea entre Sasuke y Naruto ... pero, el NaruSaku.... no se, siento decepcionarte pero estoy 1000% en contra de esta pareja (-.-')... pero, vere que puedo hacer para hacerte feliz ^^. Gracias nuevamente, por tu apoyo, soy feliz *-*...

**hyuga90**: No te preocupes, como sabras no todo son flores y arcoiris XD (Inner: Sufriran! jajajajaja u). Solo un poquito ¬.¬ ... jajaja, gracias por tu review ^^ . Y disfruta de la conti!


End file.
